Só Você
by Filha De Atena
Summary: Os sentimentos de Annabeth e Percy ficam mais confusos do que já eram com a chegada de uma nova campista!
1. Chapter 1

**Oi pessoal, essa é minha primeira fic espero que gostem!**

**Deixa review se gostarem e se não gostarem também!**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 1 – Nova Atividade**

- Peeercy? – Eu ouvi alguém me chamar mais quando respondi a garota na beirada da minha cama riu, eu ainda não sabia quem era, mais tinha uma voz linda.

- Acorda Percy – Disse ela

Eu dormia de barriga para baixo, quando me virei de barriga para cima era Annabeth, Aah Cara, você não sabe como é acordar com uma garota linda olhando para você.

- Oi Annabeth – Disse eu meio constrangido, pois eu durmo de chortes e sem camisa.

- Vai Cabeça De Alga, você vai se atrasar – Ela disse saindo do quarto.

Pois é, é isso mesmo eu gosto da Annabeth, só que concertesa ela não gosta de mim.

Me vesti com ela na cabeça e fui para a arena sem tomar café da manhã, quando cheguei lá tinha uma multidão de campistas e Quiron tinha acabado de começar a falar.

- Bem como todos sabem, ou não, temos uma atividade nova no Acampamento e se chama.... Bem não tem nome mais é assim:

Eu escondi uma bolsa de couro marrom que tem dentro duas Poções, que seram divulgadas mais tarde, e no caminho deixei algumas pistas para ajudar a encontrar a bolsa, vocês teram um chalé inimigo que sabe onde a bolsa esta escondida e iram protege-la, o chalé de Ares, que já estam em seus postos, essa atividade durará o tempo que for necessario para completar a busca, até dias. Bem vocês seram divididos em duplas que irei anunciar agora... – E começou a falar as duplas enquanto eu me apoiei em uma árvore e esperei a divulgação da minha dupla, e finalmente...

- ... Perseu Jackson e Annabeth Chase ... – Anunciou. No momento me passou um arrepio na espinha e no meu primeiro olhar eu avistei Annabeth com seu cabelo preso em um rabo de cavalo com sua armadura, ela estava vindo na minha direção sorrindo.

- Dormiu bem Cabeça De Alga? – Disse ela sorrindo com sarcasmo, mais era um sarcasmo brincalhão gostoso de se ver em Annabeth

- Tentei – Disse sorrindo – E você? – Ela deu um sorriso de canto para mim.

- Vamos lá Campistas - Disse Quiron já derminando de falar as duplas – Podem começar..... JÁ! – Disse Ele, Annabeth e eu pegamos nossas coisas e fomos também.

Então lá estávamos eu e Annabeth dentro da floresta sem fazer um único ruído, ela estava na frente e eu guardava as costas, o chalé de Ares não é brincadeira não, eles nos matam se necessário. Eu estava prestes a quebrar a silencio perguntando a Annabeth se ela gostava de piqueniques, só pra ter assunto, quando ouvi uma flecha raspar atrás de mim num "zooom" e fincar na terra úmida da floresta, Annabeth pareceu não perceber.

- Nossa – Sussurrei, e continuei – Annabeth nós acharam!

Nós ouvimos sussurros vindos de arbustos e de cima das árvores.

Ela me pegou pela mão e nós corremos, com flechas cortando o ar atrás de nós, corremos ofegantes até não agüentarmos mais, então eu sentei com tudo embaixo de uma grande árvore com flores amareladas, e Annabeth sentou ao meu lado.

- Acho que nos safamos dessa – Disse Ela sem ar

Confirmei com a cabeça

Nós descansamos uns minutos e o ar voltou em meus pulmões.

- Annabeth... – Disse

- Sim Percy?

- Annabeth, você gosta de Piquenique? – Perguntei

Nós rimos.

Nós conversamos até começar a escurecer.

Comecei a perceber que Annabeth estava tremendo.

- Annabeth, você esta com frio?  
- Só um pouco, nada de mais.

- 'Só um pouco?' você esta tremendo!

Quando me toquei que não tinha nenhuma jaqueta para emprestar.

- Fique aqui, eu já volto – Disse

Fui floresta adentro procurando madeira fina para fazer uma fogueira, e achei um punhado que daria para esta noite.

Quando voltei Annabeth estava sentada no mesmo lugar.

- Cheguei! – Disse

Ela sorriu

Eu empilhei a madeira descascada e tirei um isqueiro do bolso e coloquei fogo, Annabeth se sentou bem na frente da fogueira e eu sentei a mais ou menos um metro dela.

- Percy, você esta muito longe, vem aqui! – Disse Ela apalpando o lugar ao seu lado.

- Ook – Sentei- me a poucos centímetros dela.

- Annabeth... – Disse meio sem jeito

- Sim Percy!

- Eu bem... huun..

- Fala Percy!

- Eu quero dizer.. Eu ando pensando muito em você, sabe...

- Percy?

- É... pocha.. – Eu estava suando frio, meu estomago estava de cabeça para baixo eu estava confuso, mais de repente saiu tudo como um gatilho – Annabeth eu gosto muito de você, eu não tiro você da cabeça, você é a única pessoa que mi dá paz... Annabeth eu... Eu Te Amo!

Ela ficou sem fala.

Quando eu percebi que tinha dito tudo aquilo eu fiquei quente, percebi que estava ficando vermelho, muito vermelho.

- Meus Deuses... – Disse Ela ainda pasma

- Annabeth me desculpe... eu....

- Te desculpar do que? – Disse Ela me interrompendo – De dizer a verdade?

A voz dela soava como um tranqüilizante em meu corpo.

- É verdade mesmo? – Perguntou- me Ela

- S.. sim – Gaguejei

Ela chegou bem perto de mim e sussurrou em meu ouvido.

- Eu também gosto de você

Agora eu fiquei sem fala

- Mas... – ela me silenciou com um beijo. Um beijo único que eu não ia esquecer nunca, eu estava beijando a garota que eu gostava e com o beijo confirmei que a amava.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2 - Juntos?

Entre os beijos e amassos eu arranjei tempo para coloca- la em meu colo, e os beijos começaram a ficar mais profundos e eu já estava sem ar.

- Espere Annabeth.. – Disse recuperando o fôlego

- O que? – Disse Ela

- É... – Falei – Você acha mesmo que vai dar certo?; quer dizer, eu te amo sim mais.... Poseidon e Athena...

- Você tem razão! – Disse Ela largando meus cabelos e pegando minha mão – Mais Percy, não posso mais ficar sem você, agora que podemos ficar juntos.

- O que nós vamos fazer? – eu a abracei, encontrando os lábios dela novamente, num beijo rápido, até que ela interrompeu.

- Percy, tive uma idéia! – Disse Ela com os olhos brilhando

- Qual? – Perguntei ansioso

- Vamos namorar escondido, é tão romântico e nos mantem afastados – Disse Ela – O que você acha?

- Por que nós não pensamos nisto antes? – Disse.

E realmente era uma ótima idéia.

Nos envolvemos em outro beijo. Ela foi puxando meu cabelo e me beijando ainda mais forte, quanto mais nós nos beijávamos mais eu gostava dela. Fiquei pensando no que ela estaria pensando.

- Aaaar! - Disse desesperado, eu estava totalmente sem ar.

Ela riu.

- Desculpe. – Disse Ela ainda rindo

Eu ri.

- Percy, Eu Te Amo

- Eu Também Te Amo Annabeth

- Você quer dormir? – Perguntei

- É, estou com sono sim!

Ela encostou as costas na grande árvore.

- Vem Percy! – Disse Ela com uma voz tranqüilizadora e sedutora

- Aah...

- Vem! – Continuou Ela

- O-ok – Gaguejei

Deitei- me ao seu lado e me virei, até que nós estávamos de frente um para o outro.

- Você esta linda sabidinha – Disse Eu brincalhão

- Você também Cabeça De Alga – Disse Ela rindo, então Ela me beijou, um beijo doce de boa noite.

- Boa Noite! – Sussurrei

- Boa Noite! – Ela sussurrou novamente para mim.

Então adormeci.

Quando acordei Eu e Annabeth estávamos abraçados, eu com a mão na cintura dela e ela com a mão no meu pescoço.

- Uuh... aah.. – Bocejei

Olhei para Annabeth, estava dormindo tão gostoso e relaxado.

- Acorda minha linda! – Sussurrei no seu ouvido

- Haam? – Falou Ela

- Vamos acordar!

- Aah Percy, então não foi sonho? – Falou – Nós estamos namorando?

- Sim, e escondido!

Ela riu, e me beijou.

Ela levantou, e eu atrás.

Ela se espreguiçou bocejando, e eu não fiz diferente. Quando Ela acabou de se espreguiçar eu peguei a cintura dela por trás e beijei de leve o seu pescoço, enquanto Ela segurava o meu pescoço.

- Vamos continuar a busca? – Disse quando acabei

- Vamos! – Ela afirmou

Nós pegamos as espadas e começamos a andar e a conversar baixinho sobre os sonhos que tivemos, quando ouvi conversas.

- Annabeth! – sussurrei – Tem mais alguém aqui, eu estou ouvindo vozes.

- Onde?

- Ali! – Eu apontei para trás de um grande arbusto com folhagem negra esverdeada.

Então ouvimos a conversa de duas pessoas do Chalé De Ares:

- Ninguém chegou perto da bolsa, nem hoje nem ontem! – Disse a primeira pessoa rindo.

- Bem, Quiron tem razão! – Disse a segunda pessoa – Eles não procuram nos lugares mais óbvios, como encima das árvores!

Eu e Annabeth nos olhamos e corremos em direção da árvore em que passamos a noite. Ela foi por trás e eu pela frente.

- Percy! – Ela me chamou

- Oi?

- Olha ela ali oh! – Ela apontou para uma sombra no quinto galho da árvore, lá estava a bolsa de couro marrom. – Como nós vamos subir lá? – Ela perguntou me olhando com seu olhar inocente.

Então tive uma idéia.

- Já sei! – Disse – suba em minhas costas e eu escalo a árvore até lá! – Ela me olhou com um olhar dizendo, " Você? ". – O que? você não acredita que eu possa fazer isso?

- Percy.. aah...

- Suba! – Falei, Ela foi até as minhas costas passou a mão sobre minha espinha até chegar no pescoço, então Ela se agarrou em mim e abraçou suas pernas em torno da minha cintura e me deu um beijo na bochecha.

Juro que não senti o peso dela nas minhas costas, eu estava mais forte. Comecei a escalar a árvore como se estivesse sozinho e cheguei com facilidade até o galho aonde estava a bolsa.

- Suba mais um Percy! – Disse Annabeth, com a voz impressionada.

Fui até a galho de cima. Virei de costas da maneira que deixei Annabeth sentada no galho, e me sentei ao lado dela.

- Uau! – Disse Ela ainda pasma

- É tão difícil de acreditar? – Disse Eu rindo

- Aah... Sim!

Nós rimos.

Enquanto nós descançavamos e riamos Annabeth parou minha boca com sua mão e fez sinal de silencio. Abaixo de nós, no chão, estava um garoto sentado, era um filho de Ares, com uma espada e um escudo que parecia muito pesado.

- E agora? – Sussurrei para Annabeth

- Já sei! – Ela sussurrou – Vamos pegar a bolsa, dar a volta na árvore e sair daqui!

- Ook – Disse para Ela

Eu desci no galho de baixo e peguei a bolsa, era pesadinha, subi novamente.

- Vem Annabeth, sobe de novo!

Ela não discutiu. Eu fui dando a volta na árvore devagar. Quando chegamos ao outro lado tinha uma roda de filhos de Ares.

- E agora? O que nós... – Não terminei de dizer, meu pé escorregou e nós caímos bem no meio da roda dos guerreiros, por sorte Annabeth caiu encima de mim. Nós ficamos de pé imediatamente, apoiando as costas um no outro e sacando nossas espadas.

- Ótimo! – Disse um garoto olhando para a bolsa pendurada em mim

- Plano? – sussurrou Annabeth para mim

- Sim! – Por incrível que pareça – Quando eu der o sinal você derruba os três caras que estão na sua frente e leva a bolsa para Quiron, e eu distraio eles. – Tirei a bolsa e a pendurei em Annabeth.

- Mais você... – Ela queria protestar

- Eu vou ficar bem, eu te encontro lá no Acampamento. – Eu senti um leve tremor vindo dela – Eu vou ficar bem, não se preocupe! – Peguei a mão dela e Ela a apertou.

Eu respirei fundo.

- AGORA!

Annabeth derrubou em um só golpe os três garotos que a impediam de sair da roda e correu. Eu fiquei, fui derrubando um por um até que mais iam chegando por todos os lados, eu não ia dar conta de todos, então vi o rio que passava a uns 5 metros da árvore na qual a bolsa estava escondida.

Agora meu plano mudou, eu ia para o rio e mergulhava até achar Annabeth entre a floresta, eu pegava ela e iríamos por terra até Quiron. Isso!

Derrubei num piscar de olhos quadro rapazes que impediam minha passagem para o rio e corri, quando cheguei não hesitei e me joguei, quando percebi já estava me movendo pela margem, só restava Annabeth.

Vi uma sombra correndo muito rápido e soube que era ela, saltei como um golfinho e cai de pé a três metros dela.

- ANNABETH! – Gritei – ESPERE!

Ela parou no mesmo instante e sorriu, me fez sentir bem.

- Peer.. – Ela não terminou de dizer, eu vim correndo e a peguei no colo e corri o mais rápido que pude, eu novamente não sentia o peso dela em meus braços e percebi que ela não tirava os olhos de mim e só sorria, eu não podia olhar para ela agora.

- Que bom que você veio Percy! – Disse Ela alegremente

- Claro que vim, ia deixar você sozinha aqui?, mais nem pensar! – Nós sorrimos.

- Você É Meu Herói Percy! – Exclamou Ela baixinho

- Você É Minha Vida Annabeth! – Exclamei baixinho também.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3 - Parabenizações e Emoções

Annabeth foi em meus braços a viagem inteira,da floresta até o Acampamento.

Eu parei atrás da ultima árvore da floresta, que já dava entrada no Acampamento.

- É aqui! – Disse colocando Annabeth no chão.

- Nós continuaremos a pé – Disse Ela já se virando

- Espera minha linda - Disse segurando na cintura dela – Apartir daqui nos somos só amigos nada de namorados certo?

- Certo! – Disse Ela olhando para a chão desapontada.

- Ei! – Disse Eu pegando levemente no seu queixo e o levantando até eu olhar nos olhos dela – Nós vamos nos encontrar, Ook?

- Ta bem! – Disse Ela

- Bem já que é o nosso 'Ultimo momento juntos', nós podemos... – Não terminei minha fala, acho que ela compreendeu que eu queria um ultimo beijo. Quando me toquei já estávamos nos beijando a tempo. – Espere...

- Desculpe – Disse Ela me abraçando

- Vamos? – Perguntei depois do abraço, Ela suspirou.

- Vamos – Confirmou

Fomos andando até o Acampamento até que Grover veio até nós.

- Ei! – Disse Ele com preocupação nos olhos – Vocês sumiram!

- Estamos bem! – Disse Annabeth olhando para mim e sorrindo.

- É estamos bem! – Confirmei retribuindo o olhar de Annabeth.

- Olha... – Disse Ele espantado olhando para a bolsa – Vocês conseguiram, Quiron apostou que ninguém acharia! Vou chamá-lo! – Ele correu.

- É conseguimos Annabeth – Disse

- Ooh, surpresa! – Disse Ela rindo – Nós sempre conseguimos!

Nós nos sentamos na porta da Casa Grande, esperando Quiron e Grover.

- Então é Verdade? – O enorme Centauro Quiron Disse atrás de nós – Vocês conseguiram. Só podiam ter sido, Percy E Annabeth!

Nós nos olhamos.

- Claro Quiron, é a nossa dupla invencível! – Disse Grover saindo de trás de Quiron

Nós nos olhamos novamente.

- Pois é Quiron, agora... Que poções são estas? – Perguntei tirando da mochila dois frascos de vidro do tamanho de um dedo indicador e que tinha um liquido verde claro com um conta-gotas na tampa.

- Que estranho! – Disse Annabeth

- Isto Percy, é uma poção chamada _Vontatos_, ela é a Poção dos... – Quiron não terminou, foi interrompido por Annabeth.

- Poção dos Desejos, Percy – Interrompeu Ela se aproximando da poção com um olhar pasmo. – Como conseguiu isto Quiron?

- Eu preparei. Dois meses e meio para fazer, por isso não estreamos a Nova Atividade antes!

- Legal! – Disse Grover – É verdinha!

Eu e Annabeth Tentamos esconder o riso.

- Todos já sabem que vocês ganharam a competição! – Afirmou Quiron, mudando de assunto.

- Como? – Eu disse – Nós acabamos de chegar!

- Vocês foram os únicos que não desistiram! – Disse Quiron – Pensamos que... Que...

- Que o Chalé de Ares tivesse matado vocês. – Completou Grover.

- Nós? – Continuei – Bem.. Quase!

Olhei para Annabeth que estava rindo para mim.

- É Percy! – Afirmou Ela ainda rindo.

- Vocês estão meio estranhos. – Disse Grover nos rodeando

- Bem! – Continuou Quiron – De qualquer modo, a poção é de vocês, uma para cada! – Disse Ele dando- nos a poção.

- Uau! – Disse Annabeth impressionada.

Quando peguei a poção percebi que tinha um leve brilho, era hipnotizante.

- Quiron.. – Disse Eu acordando – Como funciona?

- Bem, você deseja o que você quer e pinga na terra, o tanto de gotas para o tanto de quantidade; duas gotas, duas coisas, três gotas, três coisas; e assim por diante, e a coisa desejada brota da terra instantaneamente.

Eu fiquei com cara de idiota olhando para Quiron.

- É verdade? – Disse desconfiado

- Claro Percy – Disse Annabeth – Você nunca leu sobre as poções dos desejos?

- Haam... Bem.. – Disse meio confuso

- Não né? – Disse Ela um tanto sarcástica.

Não respondi. Esquecemos o assunto.

- Bom proveito! – Avisou- nos Quiron

Quando viramos para trás, tinha uma multidão de campistas lá.

- O que está acontecendo? – Falei

- Nada – Todos falaram simultaneamente e saíram.

Você tem idéia de como é uma multidão falar ao mesmo tempo? É um tanto assustador.

- Bem acho que vou nadar. – Falei para Annabeth

- Eu vou tomar um banho. – Falou Ela – Tchau Percy! – Ela se despediu de mim olhando nos meus olhos.

- Tchau Annabeth! – Falei desanimado, pois não podia dar- lhe um beijo de despedida, ela pareceu com a mesma expressão.

* * *

Espero mais Reviews!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Agora o namora do Percy e da Annabeth vai ficar muito mais complicado, vai entrar uma garota nova no acampamento e vai começar a atrapalhar o romance dos dois....

Espero que gostem e aguardo mais Reviews!!!

* * *

Capitulo 4 – Um primeiro encontro

Estava quase entrando no rio quando de repente Annabeth sai de trás de uma árvore.

- Demoro hein! - Disse ela me assustando. Ela estava com o cabelo solto caindo sobre os ombros, com a parte de cima de um biquíni azul claro e na parte debaixo um mini chorte preto com detalhes azul claro.

No momento em que Annabeth saltou na minha frente, soltei um berro.

- AAAAAAAAH

Ela riu.

- Você gritou como uma garota!! - Ela disse colocando as mãos em meu pescoço e me beijando.

Enquanto ela me beijava, peguei ela no colo e a joguei na água e pulei logo em seguida.

Juntos debaixo da água nos beijamos novamente. Ao chegarmos à superfície ainda com os lábios colados, cessamos o beijo.

- Você não ia tomar banho? - Eu disse com as mãos na cintura dela.

- Decidi fazer uma surpresa pra você! - Ela disse

- E que surpresa! - Disse

Então nos encostamos em uma rocha e começamos a conversar. Quando percebemos já estava escurecendo.

- Acho que está ficando tarde, é melhor irmos embora! - disse Annabeth interrompendo a conversa.

- Tudo bem, então vamos! - Disse

Saímos da água, quando percebi que Annabeth estava com frio e então emprestei minha camiseta para ela e a levei até a porta de seu Chalé, em seguida fui para o meu.

Quando cheguei em meu Chalé, Grover estava parado em frente a porta.

- Percy porque essa cara tão feliz? - ele disse

- Oi, oque? Quem eu? Nada não. - disse

- Alguma coisa você fez e não quer me contar! - ele disse

- Não se preocupe não é nada! - disse. - então você vai ficar ai mesmo ou vai dormir?

- Quem? Eu? Sim claro eu vou deixar você entrar e vou dormir! é eu vou dormir!! - ele disse

Logo pela manhã, eu fui falar com Quiron, quando cheguei lá percebi que ele estava conversando com uma garota, então ele me mandou entrar.

- Percy entre quero te apresentar uma pessoa! – disse Quiron – Está é uma das filhas de Afrodite, ela se chama Samantha Thompson!

Era uma garota com cabelos pretos que iam até o meio das costas, com um jeans preto e camiseta simples do acampamento, que Quiron acabara de dar.

Então eu a cumprimentei com um aperto de mão, o meu objetivo era ser um aperto de mão bem rápido, mas ela ficou segurando a minha mão por um bom tempo.

- Olá Percy! – Disse Ela finalmente largando minha mão.

- Percy gostaria que você mostrasse o acampamento para ela, se é que você não se importa! – disse Quiron

- Claro, eu mostro a acampamento pra ela! – disse

Mas eu me emportava sim, pois ela segurou minha mão com tanta força que eu fiquei meio assustado, nunca se sabe oque ela poderia fazer.

Então fui mostrando a arena de treinamento, e então convidei ela para conhecer Annabeth.

- Samantha, vem quero te apresentar uma pessoa! – disse

E ela me seguiu.

- ANNABETH – gritei

- Oi Percy!! – ela respondeu

- Está é uma filha de Afrodite, ela se chama Samantha Thompson! – disse

Annabeth não parecia muito feliz em conhecer ela. Por um minuto achei que Annabeth ia me matar por estar andando sozinho com outra garota, ainda mais uma filha de Afrodite.

Então Annabeth a cumprimentou.

- Bem nós só passamos aqui para ela te conhecer já estamos indo! – eu disse

- E posso saber a onde vocês estão indo? - perguntou Annabeth

- Quiron me pediu que mostrasse o acampamento para ela! – respondi

- Então vou com vocês! – ela disse

- Mais você não estava ocupada? – perguntei

- falou certo Percy eu estava agora não estou mais! – ela respondeu

Então nós fomos mostrar o acampamento para Samantha. Imagine eu andando tranquilamente e percebendo que Annabeth estava prestes a voar no pescoço de Samantha, foi assustador. De repente Samantha tropeçou, creio que foi um tropeço sem quer, quando apoiou em meu braço esquerdo, então eu a ajudei a levantar. Depois que ela se levantou me agarrou e me deu um beijo na bochecha. Essa hora eu achei que eu iria morrer. Annabeth me olhou com fogo nos olhos, eu fiquei muito assustado, depois que ela me soltou Grover apareceu.

- Obrigada Percy! – Disse Ela.

- Grover, que bom que você chegou! – disse Annabeth – estávamos esperando por você.

- Estavam? – perguntou Grover

- Estávamos? – perguntei

- Sim estávamos! – respondeu Annabeth com uma cara assustadora. – Agora Samantha, o Grover vai continuar te mostrando o resto do Acampamento, porque eu e o Percy temos um compromisso.

- Temos? – Perguntei novamente meio confuso.

- Temos e pare de fazer perguntas e vamos logo. – Ela disse meio brava comigo.

Então Grover continuou mostrando o Acampamento para Samantha, e Annabeth me puxando pelo braço direito.


	5. Chapter 5

Agora vai dar mais uma piorada na situação, mais continuem lendo que vai ficar legal.

Se vocês estão odiando a Samantha vocês vão adorar os proximos capitulos!!

Espero mais Reviews!!

* * *

Capitulo 5 - Um segundo encontro quase perfeito!

Então Annabeth me puxou até um canto e me beijou, foi um beijo rápido mais incrível. Antes que eu começasse a falar ela começou.

- Percy você não percebeu que ela fez aquilo de propósito? - ela disse meio brava. - Eu não quero ver você andando com aquela garota outra vez entendeu?

- Calma, eu só ajudei ela a se levantar não aconteceu nada. - disse segurando na cintura dela.

- E aquele beijo, não foi nada? - ela disse com bastante ciúmes.

Eu não sabia oque responder então abracei ela e a beijei.

- Percy, me desculpe eu só não quero te perder. - ela interrompeu o nosso beijo.

- Tudo bem minha linda! - eu disse - Então para ficar tudo bem mesmo vamos nos encontrar mais tarde pra fazer um piquenique?

- Porque não vamos agora? - ela perguntou com um olhar doce.

- Agora eu tenho que fazer uma coisa, mais vai arrumando tudo que a hora que eu acabar eu te encontro! - respondi

- Tudo bem, mas não demora!! - ela disse meio desconfiada

Acho que ela estava pensando que eu iria me encontrar com a Samantha. Então fui até o meu irmão Tyson.

Tyson é um ciclope que vive em baixo da água fazendo armas de metal como todos os ciclopes, ele é uma criança, ele é engraçado e adora por apelido em tudo.

Fui até meu irmão para lhe pedir um grande favor, na verdade nem era tão grande assim. Quando cheguei lá fui direto a ele.

- Olá Tyson - cumprimentei

- PERCYY - ele respondeu e veio correndo em minha direção.

Depois que eu o abracei e ele quase me esmagou, eu fui direto ao assunto.

- Meu querido irmão, gostaria que você fizesse um favor para mim! - disse

- Qualquer coisa, pode dizer o que é? - ele me perguntou

- Gostaria que você fizesse dois anéis! - falei com medo dele rejeitar

- Claro Percy, mas pra quem são? - ele perguntou novamente

- Um para mim e outro para uma amiga! - respondi

Então ele fez os dois anéis e me entregou, eu o agradeci e fui embora. Quando cheguei a superfície Annabeth já estava lá com tudo arrumado. Mas não podia deixar ela me ver saindo da água, por que ela poderia desconfiar de alguma coisa. Então sai pelo outro lado e fui ao seu encontro. Quando cheguei ela me cumprimentou com um doce e longo beijo.

- Demoro hein! - ela disse recuperando o fôlego.

- Eu estava ocupado, mas agora estou aqui só com você! - disse recuperando o fôlego também.

Nós deitamos no chão e ficamos conversando, depois nos sentamos e ela me olhava de um jeito tão hipnotizante eu a beijei e logo em seguida nós fomos nadar. Sentados no raso eu entreguei o anel dela.

- Annabeth pra você!! - disse muito feliz

- Nossa Percy, é lindo muito obrigada!! - ela disse com brilho nos olhos.

E de repente Grover aparece dando risada. Logo que vimos ele nos afastamos.

- HAHAHAHAHA! - Grover riu. - Não acredito no que estou vendo, vocês estão namorando?

- Quem nós? - eu e Annabeth falamos juntos

- É estamos! - eu disse com medo do que ele iria dizer ou se ia contar pra alguém

- Mas Grover não é pra ninguém ficar sabendo, entendeu? - disse Annabeth

- Tudo bem, mas por que vocês não me contaram? - ele perguntou

- Por que estávamos namorando escondido, isso quer dizer só agente sabe.

Então Grover foi embora rindo, mas agente nem ligou pra ele e continuamos a namorar e conversar. Sem querer nós dormimos lá e logo pela manhã Grover apareceu para nos chamar, mas em vez de nos acordar assim que chegou ele ficou olhando para nós. Nós estávamos abraçados e com o rosto bem perto um do outro. Então Grover resolveu nos acordar.

- POMBINHOS HORA DE ACORDAR! - ele nos acordou de um jeito bem ''tranqüilo''.

Nós pulamos do chão e fomos embora o mais rápido possível dali. Quiron sentiu nossa falta.

- Percy e Annabeth onde vocês estavam?? - ele perguntou com uma cara brava ou de preocupação não sei direito.

- Nós saímos logo cedo para dar uma volta por ai! - respondemos juntos

Então ele se virou e foi embora desconfiado. Grover ainda não estava acreditando que nós estávamos namorando. Quando fui acompanhar Annabeth para o seu Chalé, Samantha estava lá, do lado da porta. Ela queria conversar com Annabeth.

- Olá Percy e Annabeth! - ela cumprimentou

- Olá Samantha - eu disse

- Olá - Annabeth disse como se não tivesse gostado nem um pouco dela estar ali na porta de seu Chalé.

- Annabeth gostaria de conversar com você! - ela disse a Annabeth

- Tudo bem! - respondeu

Então foi conversar com o Grover que por sinal estava bem atrás de mim.

- Annabeth você gosta do Percy? - Samantha perguntou

Ela achou bem estranha essa pergunta, mas respondeu

- Claro gosto dele como um amigo, mas por quê? - respondeu e meio assustada perguntou

- Nada não, só por isso... - nem terminou de falar e veio direto na direção minha direção e me beijou.

Olhei para Annabeth e os olhos dela estavam cheios de lágrimas, então ela correu para dentro de seu Chalé. Quando consegui me livrar dos braços de Samantha fui correndo atrás da Annabeth. Quando entrei ela estava em um canto chorando muito.

- Annabeth meu amor... - Não terminei de falar ela arremeçou um objeto na minha direção.

- SAI DAQUI AGORAA! - ela gritou

Então me aproximei dela e a abracei.

- Minha linda calma, ela me pegou de surpresa! - Eu disse tentando consolar e tentando fazer ela se acalmar.

Ela não conseguiu disser nada só me abraçou bem forte e me beijou.


	6. Chapter 6

Agora, se vocês odeiam mesmo a Samantha, vão amar esse capitulo..!

Mas continuem lendo, que ainda vão ter muitas surpresas....

Espero que gostem e aguardo mais reviews! XD

beijão e divirtance!!

* * *

Capitulo 6 – Brigando pelo Percy

No momento em que estávamos nos beijando, Samantha estava tentando entrar no Chalé de Annabeth, mas Grover estava bloqueando a entrada dela. Então Samantha chamou outra filha de Afrodite para distrair Grover ( Um golpe bem baixo por sinal), quando Grover percebeu Samantha estava entrando no Chalé. Então Grover correu atrás dela. Por sorte quando ela entrou eu e Annabeth estávamos cessando o beijo, ela só viu os nossos lábios se afastando um do outro.

- Mas Annabeth você disse que não gostava do Percy, e agora pego vocês dois quase se beijando! – Samantha disse.

- Oque você pensa que está fazendo aqui? - disse Annabeth com muita raiva

- Vim tirar satisfações! – respondeu

- Eu não tenho que ti dar satisfações de nada sobre minha vida, se o Percy veio aqui atrás de mim não ti interessa! – Annabeth disse se aproximando de mim

- O Percy nunca vai ser seu... – nem conseguiu terminar de falar, Annabeth se aproximou dela e deu um tapa em seu rosto.

- Annabeth você ta doida? - eu disse bem assustado, pois nunca vi ela fazendo algo parecido.

Então Samantha devolveu o tapa, e elas começaram a se bater, e eu estava desesperado não sabia o que fazer.

- GROVER, GROVER, GROVERRR – comecei a gritar.

- AAAAAAAAHHHH – Grover começou a gritar

Eu e Grover não sabíamos o que fazer, elas estavam se batendo. Então eu entrei no meio tentando afastar Annabeth que estava cega de raiva, de repente Annabeth pegou sua espada, eu sai na mesma hora do meio das duas, se eu continuasse lá iria perder a cabeça.

- WOOOOW – disse saindo imediatamente do meio. – Grover corre, vai chamar Quiron, RAPIDOO .

Então Grover ficou parado um tempo e foi correndo até Quiron para pedir ajuda. Annabeth quase arrancando a cabeça de Samantha, foi por pouco. Samantha estava desesperada procurando algo para se defender, até que ela achou uma outra espada, eu não sabia o que fazer, estava sem minha espada e mesmo que estivesse com ela, eu não teria coragem de entrar no meio dessa briga, Annabeth estava cega de raiva era bem capais que se eu me metesse ela iria me matar também.

- QUIRON, QUIRON, SOCORROOO!! – Grover foi em disparada na direção de Quiron.

- Calma Grover, o que está acontecendo?? - Quiron disse bem preocupado.

- Anna.. Annabeth e Samantha estão se batendo!! – Grover disse sem fôlego

- Mas onde elas estão? Cadê o Percy por que ele não separou as duas?? - Quiron perguntou muito preocupado e assustado, pois Annabeth nunca tinha feito isso.

- Estão no Chalé de Annabeth! Percy tentou separar Annabeth, mas elas quase o mataram, e é melhor você levar um escudo por que a coisa ta feia. – Grover disse desesperado.

Quiron então chegou.

- QUIRON SOCORRO! – disse desesperado. – Se você não separa elas agora Annabeth vai matar Samantha, ela está cega de raiva.

Quiron então conseguiu separar as duas. Annabeth estava com um único corte em seu braço, já Samantha estava com um corte na testa, outro na bochecha, um no braço e outro na perna. Sem contar que as duas estavam com o corpo todo arranhado.

Quando Quiron conseguiu separar as duas eu corri e puxei Annabeth para perto de mim, eu senti um grande alivio.

- Vocês ficaram doidas, O que pensam que estão fazendo? - Quiron disse brigando com elas.

- Não foi nada de mais! – disse Samantha.

- Nada de mais Samantha? Você teve muita sorte que eu cheguei a tempo de impedir que Annabeth te matasse! – disse Quiron nervoso e assustado com o que tinha visto. – Vocês tende ser parceiras e não ficar se matando!

- Eu quero saber o motivo dessa briga! – disse Quiron

- Não aconteceu nada Quiron agente só se desentendeu! – disse Annabeth nervosa.

- Quiron pode deixar que agora eu controlo elas!! – disse me recuperando do susto.

Então Quiron se virou e foi embora.

- Delas não Percy, você vai vir comigo! – disse Samantha

Então olhei para Annabeth e ela me olhou de um jeito que dizia, "se você for com ela eu juro que mato os dois".

- Não Samantha eu vou ficar aqui. – eu disse

- Mas.. – não terminou de dizer e Annabeth a interrompeu.

- Você não ouviu? Some daqui agora! – disse ela com muita raiva.

Samantha se virou e foi embora.

- Annabeth você ficou loca? O que aconteceu com você? - perguntei

- Desculpe – me Percy, eu não sei o que aconteceu comigo! – ela disse chorando e me abraçando bem forte.

- Bem acho que já vou indo! – disse Grover.

Eu e Annabeth estávamos abraçados, eu estava tentando acalmar ela, quando íamos nos beijar Quiron apareceu.

- Annabeth, eu não gostei nada do que aconteceu por aqui! Então me diz por que você a atacou? - perguntou Quiron.

Mas ela não estava nem um pouco a fim de contar o que tinha acontecido.

- Não foi nada! – ela disse chorando e me abraçando mais forte ainda.

Quiron viu que ela não iria contar nada e foi embora. Quando Quiron saiu, eu olhei bem nos olhos dela e a beijei, Grover apareceu, mas não quis nos interromper e foi vigiar a porta para que ninguém descobrisse. Ao anoitecer eu tinha que voltar para meu Chalé, mas não queria deixar ela lá sozinha.

- Meu amor, já está tarde eu tenho que ir! – eu disse bem desapontado.

- Não Percy, durma aqui está noite, por favor? - ela disse olhando em meus olhos.

Não pude recusar um pedido desse depois de tudo que aconteceu, então decidi ficar e passar a noite com ela.

- Tudo bem eu fico aqui com você! – disse dando eu beijo em sua testa.

Ela sorriu para mim.

- Já volto vou avisar Grover que eu irei dormir aqui com você, e vou falar pra ele dormir na porta pra ninguém entrar aqui! – disse me levantando.

- Tudo bem! – ela respondeu dando um sorriso para mim.

Fui falar com Grover e em seguida voltei para deitar ao lado dela, ela parou de chorar então dei um beijo de boa noite nela e ela retribuiu logo em seguida, nós adormecemos abraçados e com os rostos bem perto.


	7. Chapter 7

Nesse capitulo Annabeth diz a Samantha que....

Não posso falar muito se não vai estragar, mas acho que vocês já imaginam o que seja!!

Boa leitura e espero mais reviews! XD

* * *

Capitulo 7 –

Quando acordei, vi que Annabeth ainda estava dormindo e eu tinha que ir logo para meu Chalé pra ninguém desconfiar. Então fui para o meu Chalé e deixei ela dormindo, pois ela parecia muito cansada.

Entrei em meu Chalé e Samantha estava lá.

- Samantha o que você está fazendo aqui? Você não acha que já causou muita confusão ontem? - perguntei muito chateado com ela.

- Eu precisava te ver meu amor! – ela disse e me beijou.

Eu a empurrei na hora.

- O que você pensa que ta fazendo? Eu não sou seu amor, eu nem te conheço direito e você já vai me beijando assim! – disse bravo com ela

- Eu quero uma explicação, porque você ficou do lado dela¿ Por que você dormiu com ela? - ela perguntou como se eu devesse satisfações para ela.

- Você a ama não é?

- Não tem nada a vê, ela é minha melhor amiga e eu nem te conheço direito, por isso fiquei do lado dela. – respondi

- Se vocês são só amigos, por que ela começou a chorar e quase me matou? - ela perguntou gritando.

- Por que eu amo ele! – disse Annabeth aparecendo de repente.

- Annabeth eu... – eu estava tentando explicar quando ela me interrompeu.

- Tudo bem Percy, eu escutei tudo. – disse Annabeth

- Então você estava escutando tudo? - perguntou Samantha

- Sim! – respondeu com uma voz bem estranha

- Você viu tudo Annabeth? - perguntei

- Eu só escutei a conversa, mas por quê? - ela perguntou

Eu não respondi por que fiquei com medo da reação dela, mas para minha infeliz sorte Samantha respondeu.

- Por que o Percy e eu nos beijamos! – ela disse

- Oh, eu não te beijei, quando eu cheguei você estava aqui e disse que precisava me ver e então você me beijou de surpresa de novo. – eu disse me aliviando.

- Annabeth, você ama o Percy, mas você por acaso sabe se ele te ama ou se ele ficou com você ontem por pena? - Samantha disse pensando que iria se dar bem.

- Ela não precisa perguntar por que ela já sabe que eu a amo. – respondi abraçando Annabeth.

Samantha ficou com muita raiva e saiu correndo. Eu e Annabeth começamos a rir.

- Ela pensou que ia se dar bem! Hahaha – disse Annabeth rindo.

- Mas Annabeth agora ela já sabe que agente ta namorando! – eu disse bem preocupado

- Verdade, mas Percy agente se ama ninguém e nada vai nos separar!! – ela disse me olhando e me beijando.

Então Grover veio nos chamar.

- Percy e Annabeth, Quiron está chamando vocês por que vai começar uma caça a bandeira. – disse Grover percebendo que tinha alguma coisa acontecendo.

- Gente por que a Samantha saiu correndo daqui?? - perguntou Grover

- Por nada não Grover! – Disse Annabeth dando risada.

Então eu e ela fomos até a porta abraçados e depois fomos andando normalmente. Bem eu queria pelo menos dar a mão pra ela, mas ela achou melhor não.

Chegamos à arena e Quiron estava falando.

- Bom campistas nós vamos começar agora uma caça a bandeira, Percy você entra para os guerreiros vermelhos e Samantha no Azul. – Disse Quiron

Guerreiros Vermelhos era onde a Annabeth estava por sorte fiquei junto com ela, pois não estava nem um pouco a fim de lutar contra ela, e por mais sorte ainda Samantha não ficou do mesmo lado que agente.

- Então campistas podem começar.. AGORA! – disse Quiron

Eu e Annabeth fomos por um lado longe da luta para procurar a bandeira e para chegar a tempo de defender a nossa.

Estávamos passando em baixo de uma árvore, de repente Luke pulou em cima de mim, eu bati a cabeça no chão. Annabeth ia começar a lutar com ele mas, ele percebeu que eu estava acordando, segurou Annabeth pelo braço e a beijou. Antes que eu pudesse falar alguma coisa ele cessou o beijo e passou sua espada em minha barriga, fazendo um corte não tão fundo e pra completar me bateu na cabeça.


	8. Chapter 8

Nesse capitulo, Annabeth vai ser surpreendida duas vezes por uma pessoa do acampamento que se chama Leonardo Scott.....

Boa leitura e aguardo mais Reviews!! XD

* * *

Capitulo 8 – A coisa vai fica feia

Annabeth estava presa nos braços de Luke e não estava conseguindo se soltar para me ajudar. Então Grover apareceu e Luke foi embora imediatamente, Grover e Annabeth me levaram para a enfermaria. Annabeth ficou a noite toda acordada ao meu lado.

No dia seguinte, logo pela manhã Quiron apareceu na enfermaria para ver se eu já tinha acordado e se eu estava bem, e viu Annabeth lá.

- Annabeth, você não dormiu aqui essa noite né ou dormiu? - perguntou Quiron.

- Eu nem consegui dormir, fiquei esperando para ver se ele iria acordar! – respondeu.

- Então volte para seu Chalé e vai descansar! – disse Quiron.

- Não, quero ficar aqui até ele acordar. – ela disse retrucando.

- Annabeth vai agora e não volte aqui hoje, entendeu? - exigiu

Ela saiu com a cabeça abaixada sem responder pra ele, e era obvio que ela não ia obedecer Quiron, então mais tarde ela voltou lá na enfermaria para ficar ao meu lado, quando ela entrou na enfermaria se deparou com Samantha beijando minha mão.

- O que você está fazendo aqui Samantha? - ela disse nervosa

- Eu vim ver meu amor, e o que você ta fazendo aqui? - ela respondeu e em seguida perguntou. – Porque que eu saiba Quiron mandou você ir para seu Chalé.

- Não interessa o Quiron disse, mas você vai sair daqui agora! – Annabeth disse tirando ela de perto de mim.

- Eu só saiu se eu quiser... – Annabeth a interrompeu.

- Você não ta querendo apanhar novamente ou ta? - disse Annabeth quase pulando no pescoço de Samantha.

Então Samantha foi embora, mas não queria deixar aquilo barato então foi até Quiron para avisar (ou seja, me dedando) que Annabeth estava comigo na enfermaria. Quiron ficou furioso, pois ela o desobedeceu, então foi correndo até a enfermaria.

- ANNABETH, eu mandei você ir para o seu Chalé! – disse Quiron bem furioso

- Eu sei mais... – ela nem terminou de falar e ele a interrompeu.

- Não tem nada de mais, você vai agora pro seu Chalé e não vai voltar mais aqui enquanto o Percy não estiver acordado ou eu mandar. – ele disse

Quando ela saiu da enfermaria, ela viu Samantha parada na porta.

- Eu sei que foi você Samantha, mas se acha que eu vou me afastar do Percy por algo que você fez ou pretende fazer está muito enganada! – disse Annabeth olhando para frente.

- Annabeth para com isso e vai logo, pois não quero mais nenhuma briga. – disse Quiron.

Então Annabeth foi embora para seu Chalé e Quiron foi logo atrás.

- Ah você vai sim se separar dele, porque ele é meu!! – disse Samantha bem baixinho e rindo.

Em seguida Samantha foi conversar com um filho de Apolo que parecia gostar de Annabeth.

- Olá Leonardo, me chamo Samantha e quero conversar com você sobre Annabeth. – disse Samantha sem dar chance para que ele pudesse apenas a cumprimentar.

Leonardo Scott tem cabelos castanhos escuro, olhos azuis, usando uma calça jeans e uma blusa do acampamento.

- Então você gosta da Annabeth? - perguntou Samantha

- Gosto, mas ela nem olha pra mim! – ele respondeu

- Mas se você me ajudar a separar ela do Percy, ela será sua! – ela propôs. – e então você aceita?

- Tudo bem eu te ajudo! – ele respondeu

Quiron tinha mandado Grover vigiar a porta do Chalé de Annabeth para que ela não saísse.

- Grover, Grover, vem aqui. – ela diz

- O que foi Annabeth? - Grover disse chegando perto dela.

- Por favor, eu preciso ficar com o Percy, me ajuda a sair daqui. – ela pediu

- Tudo bem, pensei que você nunca iria pedir isso, mas espere aqui que eu vou ver se Quiron não está por perto. – ele disse rindo

Então Grover foi ver se Quiron estava lá por perto, e logo em seguida foi buscar Annabeth. Ele a ajudou a entrar na enfermaria. Grover então ficou dormindo na porta da enfermaria. Annabeth então me beijou e se deitou ao meu lado, ela me abraçou e adormeceu. Logo cedo Quiron apareceu lá para ver se eu já tinha acordado e pra varia Annabeth estava lá.

- Annabeth, por favor, volta pro seu Chalé que prometo que quando ele acordar eu te aviso imediatamente. – ele disse a ela

- Tudo bem Quiron eu vou descansar um pouco, quer dizer eu vou tentar descansar. – ela respondeu

Quando ela saiu, Leonardo foi na direção dela.

- Oi Annabeth, tudo bem? - ele perguntou

- Oi Leo.... – ela nem conseguiu terminar de falar quando foi surpreendida por ele dando um beijo nela.

Samantha viu tudo e com certeza vai usar isso contra o nosso relacionamento. Quando eu acordei, Quiron estava indo avisar Annabeth que eu tinha acordado, pois ele prometeu que iria correndo para avisá-la. Samantha viu Quiron indo avisar Annabeth que eu já tinha acordado e foi correndo me ver.

- Oi Percy, vim te ver, você ta melhor? - ela perguntou já sentando ao meu lado.

- Cadê a Annabeth, Quiron disse que estava indo chama La! – eu disse sem forças.

- Percy, tenho que te dizer uma coisa, acho que vai ser difícil pra você escutar isso, mas... – ela estava falando e eu a interrompi.

- Fala logo! – eu disse meio estressado

- Bem eu estava vindo pra cá quando vi a Annabeth com o Leonardo filho de Apolo, e eles estavam se beijando! – ela disse de um jeito bem estranho

- Não pode ser, você tem certeza que era ela? - perguntei bem assustado

- Sim, e eles estavam namorando enquanto você estava desmaiado.

Eu não disse nada, fiquei tão assustado. Então Samantha estava indo embora e Annabeth estava entrando. Ela veio correndo em minha direção e me beijou, eu fingi que nada estava acontecendo e a abracei e a beijei. Mas ela percebeu que eu estava escondendo algo.

- Percy você esta estranho, você esta bem? - ela me perguntou

- Na verdade eu acabo de saber que você estava beijando o Leonardo, isso é verdade? - perguntei olhando nos olhos dela

- Percy quem te contou isso? - ela perguntou com os olhos já lacrimejando

- Não importa quem me contou, eu quero saber se é verdade ou não, só isso – eu disse olhando bem fundo em seus olhos

- Percy... Eu estava saindo daqui para voltar para meu Chalé e ele me chamou para conversar e de repente ele me beijou de surpresa! - ela disse com uma lagrima escorrendo

- E vocês estavam namorando enquanto eu estava desmaiado? - perguntei com lagrimas nos olhos também

- Não Percy eu nunca faria isso com você, mas quem te contou tudo isso? - ela disse me abraçando

Eu não consegui falar nada pra ela.

- Percy, quem te disse isso, por favor, me fala! – ela me perguntou novamente e chorando.

Então ela olhou para porta da enfermaria e viu que a Samantha estava lá escutando tudo.

- Nem precisa me dizer quem te disse que eu já sei. – ela disse olhando novamente para mim

- Percy eu nunca iria te trair! – ela disse

- Mas Annabeth.... – nem terminei de falar e ela me interrompeu

- Você vai acreditar em mim que sou sua melhor amiga ou vai acreditar em uma garota que só está atrapalhando nosso relacionamento? - ela disse me olhando meio chateada.

Antes que eu pudesse falar algo, Quiron apareceu.

- Percy você já pode voltar para seu Chalé. – disse Quiron todo empolgado

Então Annabeth saiu correndo e chorando.

- ANNABETH ESPERA! – eu gritei

Ela nem me escutou e foi embora. Bem ela não foi embora, ela parou na porta então fui atrás dela, quando estava chegando lá escutei uma conversa, parecia a voz da Annabeth e da Samantha.

- É Samantha, você conseguiu, me separou do Percy agora ele ta livre pra você. - Annabeth disse chorando

- Não te disse, eu consigo tudo o que eu quero e quem mandou você beijar o Leo! – Samantha disse dando risada de Annabeth

Annabeth foi embora e eu fui logo em seguida atrás dela, mas a hora em que eu estava saindo Samantha me segurou.

- Espera Percy, você não esta acreditando em mim, então veja você mesmo! – ela disse apontando para Annabeth.

Então vi Leo se aproximando dela, ela tentou desviar mais ele a abraçou e a beijou.


	9. Chapter 9

Nesse capitulo, Annabeth começa a ignorar o Percy, pois ele não está mais acreditando nela, e Samantha continua provocando cada vez mais Annabeth.....

Espero mais reviews e boa leitura!! XD

* * *

Capitulo 9 – A coisa ta feia!

Depois daquele beijo estava quase convencido de que Samantha estava falando a verdade, então mais tarde fui falar com Annabeth.

- Annabeth posso entrar? - perguntei já entrando.

- Você já entrou mesmo! Mas se for pra falar sobre aquele assunto do beijo pode sair. – ela respondeu

- Mas Annabeth... – ela me interrompeu

- Percy quando a Samantha te beijou de surpresa eu fiquei do seu lado, eu acreditei em você, e agora parece que você começo a ignorar tudo o que aconteceu entre agente. – ela disse me interrompendo

-Mas agora é diferente! – eu disse

- Diferente aonde Percy, é a mesma situação ele me pegou de surpresa e ela pegou você de surpresa, não tem nenhuma diferença. – ela disse quase chorando

- Tem sim eu vi você beijando ele e... – fui interrompido novamente

- Percy eu também vi você beijando ela! – ela disse chorando

- Mas você foi na direção dele e o beijou! – eu disse meio nervoso, pois não queria ter acreditado naquilo

Então ela olhou em meus olhos.

- Percy em quem você esta acreditando mesmo? - ela perguntou

- Na Samantha, por que eu vi você beijando ele, mas... – ela me interrompeu

- Então me faça um grande favor, nunca mais fale comigo! – ela disse e saiu chorando.

Depois de alguns dias, Samantha começou a andar atrás de mim, então começamos a conversar mais. Annabeth ainda estava muito chateada comigo, ela passava reto nem olhava na minha cara.

- Oi Annabeth! - disse Samantha

Ela nem respondeu.

- Ah Annabeth esquece o Percy e fica com o Leo, por que o Percy nunca vai ser seu! - disse Samantha querendo arrumar confusão.

Annabeth então se virou e foi embora sem responder nada. Eu tentava falar com ela, mas ela estava me ignorando.

No dia seguinte, Annabeth estava na arena de treinamento e Samantha foi correndo na direção dela.

- Bom dia Annabeth! - disse Samantha toda empolgada.

Ela mais uma vez não respondeu nada e continuou treinando e estava prestes a passar sua espada pelo pescoço de Samantha.

- Tenho uma novidade, eu e o Percy estamos namorando! - ela disse já olhando para ver a reação de Annabeth

Os olhos de Annabeth se encheriam de lagrimas no mesmo instante, e ela saiu correndo para meu Chalé.

- Então é isso Percy... - ela nem conseguiu terminar de falar

- Isso o que? - eu perguntei

- Parece que já não bastasse você não acreditar em mim e agente se separar, mas não você ainda tinha que começa a namorar essa... Garota. - ela disse com os olhos escorrendo lagrimas

- Mas que garota?? - perguntei meio confuso, pois eu não estava namorando com mais ninguém.

- Que garota você acha? - ela me perguntou com uma cara que dizia "não se faça de tonto".

- Annabeth eu nunca ficaria com outra garota que não fosse você! - eu respondi bem confuso

- Realmente eu esperava mais de você, mas você vai ter troco Percy! - ela disse e saiu

Eu fiquei sem saber o que estava acontecendo. Depois de alguns dias vi que Annabeth estava andando com o Leonardo, todas as vezes que a Samantha via ela com o Leonardo ela me abraçava, acho que ela queria dizer que nos estávamos "namorando".

Annabeth nem queria olhar para minha cara, quando finalmente consegui falar com ela.

- Annabeth! - quando eu a chamei ela se virou, então corri atrás dela e a puxei pelo braço.

- Oque foi Percy? - ela perguntou se virando para mim.

- Olha, eu acredito em você! - eu disse olhando para ela e segurando sua mão.

- Como assim? Por que você mudou de idéia? - ela perguntou

Parecia que ela não estava feliz por eu acreditar nela.

- Eu acabei de ver a Samantha conversando com o Leonardo e... - fui interrompido

- Então foi isso! - ela disse me interrompendo

- Mas eu pensei que você ia ficar feliz! - disse me aproximando mais dela.

- O que você queria que eu fizesse? Pulasse em seus braços? - ela perguntou

- Acho que sim!! - eu disse - Mas eu pensei que você fosse voltar a falar comigo.

-Percy, você precisou ver os dois conversando para acreditar no que eu disse!

- ela disse soltando minha mão. - E isso não quer dizer que você está acreditando em mim, pelo contrario, você está acreditando no que você viu e ouviu dos dois não no que eu te disse antes.

Antes que eu pudesse dizer algo fomos interrompidos.

Leonardo chegou.

- Oi Annabeth! - ele disse como se eu não estivesse ali.

- Oi Leo! - ela disse com um sorriso no rosto

- Eu estou te esperando ali ta?! - ele disse dando um beijo na bochecha dela e saindo.

- Nossa que intimidade! Vocês agora são amiguinhos? - eu perguntei

- Quase a mesma intimidade que você tem com a Samantha só que, a minha não inclui beijos nem sabe - se lá o que mais! - ela disse de um jeito "bem simpático".

- Então o que eu acabei de ver não foi um beijo? - perguntei

- Meus lábios não estavam colados nos dele bem ao contrario de você com aquela garota! - ela disse de costas para mim e saindo.

No momento em que ela saiu Samantha chegou.

- Por acaso você sabe a onde eles estão indo? - perguntei para ela

- Eles vão passear um pouco! - ela disse segurando minha mão

- E como você ficou sabendo disso? - eu perguntei para ver a reação dela e soltando minha mão.

- Eles estavam ali agora conversando você não viu? - ela disse bem nervosa

- Não, ela estava aqui treinando e você estava conversando com ele e... - ela me interrompeu

- Ela te disse isso não é? Ela está tentando nos separar, você não pode acreditar nela... - ela estava ficando cada vez mais nervosa.

- Para com isso! Agora tudo faz sentido. - eu disse

- Tudo o que Percy? - ela perguntou assustada

- Você e o Leonardo planejaram tudo isso pra me separar da Annabeth. - Agora minha ficha tinha caído.

- Não, você viu os dois se beijando e agora saindo junto...

- O beijo vocês planejaram, pois ela nunca iria fazer isso comigo. - eu disse muito chateado com ela.

- E como você explica eles estarem saindo juntos agora? Eu não planejei isso com ele. - ela perguntou

- Bem... Isso eu ainda tenho que ver, mas, por favor, se afasta de mim tá?! - eu disse

- Mas Percy eu te amo! - ela disse chorando

- Se você me amasse mesmo ia querer que eu fosse feliz... - ela me interrompeu

- Mas eu quero fazer você feliz ao meu lado! - ela disse

- Mas eu só vou ser feliz do lado da garota que eu amo que é a Annabeth! - eu disse

Ela não conseguiu dizer nada.

- Eu gosto de você, mas como uma amiga, eu não quero que você fique chateada comigo... - fui interrompido novamente

- Percy ela nem liga pra você, já eu sim. - ela disse tentando fazer com que eu mudasse de idéia.

- Olha agente pode ser amigos... - nem tive tempo de terminar e ela saiu correndo

Eu fiquei com pena dela, mas ao mesmo tempo com raiva, pois meu namoro com a Annabeth estava indo tão bem até Quiron me apresentar a Samantha, e ainda pedir pra eu mostrar o acampamento.

No momento em que eu estava conversando com Samantha, Annabeth estava escondida escutando toda a conversa, mas ela não comentou nada, pois eu nem conseguia falar com ela.

Agora eu tinha Samantha me olhando de um jeito estranho, que parecia que ela não ia deixar isso barato, e Annabeth nem olhando pra mim.

Pior que toda caça a bandeira que tinha eu ficava no mesmo time que Annabeth, mas ela parecia não se importar com isso, pois pra minha infelicidade Leonardo também estava no mesmo time que eu e Annabeth.

No dia seguinte estava andando na margem do rio, Annabeth estava prestes a se aproximar de mim quando Quiron apareceu e então ela foi embora.

- Olá Percy! - ele disse

- Oi! - eu disse meio triste

- O que está acontecendo com você? Parece que não está tão feliz? - ele perguntou preocupado

- Só uns problemas ai, nada de mais. - eu não estava muito a fim de falar sobre aquele assunto

- Por acaso tem algo a ver com Annabeth e Samantha? - ele perguntou como se já soubesse de tudo

- Como você sabe? - eu perguntei bem surpreso

- Bem você não está mais andando com a Samantha nem com Annabeth, e por falar nisso Annabeth também anda triste por isso vim te perguntar o que aconteceu e espero que você me conte tudo o que aconteceu desde o momento em que você foi mostrar o acampamento para a Samantha.

- Bem começou assim.... - então comecei a contar tudo pra ele, tenho que confeçar que eu estava me sentindo bem melhor eu precisava desabafar com alguém.

Então terminei de contar toda a historia para ele.

- Nossa que historia! - Quiron disse bem confuso

- Pois é! - eu disse mais confuso ainda

- Mas Percy você e Annabeth não podem namorar, pois seus pais são inimigos.... - eu o interrompi

- Por isso que eu e Annabeth estávamos namorando escondidos, por que ninguém vai aceitar esse namoro! - eu disse já ficando nervoso. - Agente se ama e não pode ficar junto por causa dos nossos pais que por sinal agente nem vê! - eu estava ficando cada vez mais nervoso

- Bem Percy então por que você não vai falar com Annabeth, quem sabe vocês se acertam novamente ai vocês podem continuar namorando. - Quiron disse

- Como assim, você não acabo de dizer que nos não poderíamos namorar? - eu disse bem confuso

- Mas você tem toda razão e o jeito que você fala dela e ela fala de você eu acho que vocês podem ficar juntos sei lá. - ele disse

- Serio! Nossa muito obrigada! - eu disse muito feliz

- Mas Percy é bom que pelo menos por enquanto ninguém do acampamento fique sabendo.

- Tudo bem!! - fiquei muito feliz e sai correndo pra conversar com Annabeth

Não estava conseguindo encontrar Annabeth, ela não estava na arena de treinamento nem em seu Chalé. Comecei a ficar preocupado não fazia idéia de onde ela estava.


	10. Chapter 10

Nesse capitulo o Percy vai encontrar Annabeth....

Espero que gostem e por favor não parem de ler que vai ter varias surpresas!!!

Aguardo maisss reviews (please)!! XD

* * *

Capitulo 10 - Onde está Annabeth?

Como todos sabem ou não Annabeth estava desaparecida. Eu estava desesperado procurando ela em tudo que é lugar, mas não a encontrava.

Então resolvi procurar perto do rio. Estava andando e vi alguma coisa no chão, não estava tão longe. Parecia alguém caído, então lembrei de Annabeth e corri naquela direção. Ao chegar lá vi que Annabeth estava desmaiada no chão, não fazia idéia do que havia acontecido, quando de repente fui surpreendido por Luke, que por sinal saiu de cima de uma arvore.

- Que obsessão por arvores hein! - eu disse, pois não era a primeira vez que ele saia de uma arvore.

- Cala a boca! - ele parecia um pouco irritado

Eu queria saber o que aconteceu com Annabeth, mas pela primeira vez logo de cara eu já sabia. Quando Annabeth estava passando por ali, Luke a surpreendeu com um pano tampando sua respiração e fazendo com que ela desmaiasse. Ele só fez isso para me atrair para aquele lugar, pois, sabia que eu iria atrás dela, ou seja, ele só me mando pra lá por que ele quer me matar.

- Pronto para morrer Percy?! - ele disse segurando sua espada mais forte

- Outra tentativa, você não cansa não?! - Perguntei

- Dessa vez você não vai viver para contar a história! - ele disse dando um soco em minha barriga - Eu só vou parar quando acabar com o acampamento, dominar o Olimpo e te ver morto... - Antes que ele pudesse terminar eu o interrompi

- Você nunca vai destruir o acampamento e muito menos dominar o Olimpo! - Disse meio sem fôlego e já preparando minha contracorrente.

- Então paga pra vê Percy Jackson!! - Ele disse cruzando sua espada com a minha.

Então começamos a lutar.

Tenho que admitir que estava com um pouco de medo dele, pois ele parecia estar com muita raiva.

Na verdade acho que para Luke eu era mais um pequeno obstáculo, mas não tão pequeno assim, por isso ele estava tentando me matar, pois ele sabia que eu seria um problema na vida dele.

Na hora que eu mais precisava que alguém chegasse para interromper a luta, não aparecia ninguém, eles só apareciam quando eu estava sozinho com Annabeth.

Falando em Annabeth estava torcendo para que ela acordasse logo, pois ela não dava nenhum sinal de vida e eu estava ficando cada vez mais preocupado com ela.

De repente fui surpreendido por Luke passando sua espada em minha perna fazendo um corte bem grande, no mesmo momento cai ajoelhado ao lado de Annabeth, não conseguia me levantar. Quando olhei para ela, vi que seus olhos estavam se abrindo, ela me mandou ficar em silencio, sem que Luke percebesse eu passei minha contracorrente para ela. Luke estava pronto para passar sua espada em meu pescoço, quando ele estava chegando com sua espada bem perto, Annabeth cruzou minha espada com a dele fazendo com que ele não conseguisse arrancar minha cabeça. Luke ficou pasmo, ele não fazia idéia de como Annabeth tinha acordado e como eu tinha passado a espada para ela sem que ele percebesse.

- Surpreso Luke?! - Ela disse se levantando

Luke não sabia o que dizer, então eles começaram a lutar. Não era intenção de Luke machucar Annabeth, mas ela estava no caminho dele e ele não tinha outra opção, então ele a empurrou na direção de uma árvore, fazendo com que ela batesse as costas e por sorte ela não desmaiou.

No mesmo momento, ele veio direto em minha direção com sua espada levantada e pronto para me matar.

Quando ele estava bem perto, Annabeth veio por trás dele e bateu atrás de seu joelho fazendo com que ele caísse.

Logo em seguida ela veio me ajudar a levantar, e no momento em que estava levantando, finalmente Quiron aparece.

- O que aconteceu? - Perguntou Quiron

- Luke apareceu e desmaiou Annabeth... - Fui interrompido

- Percy, eu não estou vendo ninguém aqui a não ser eu e você. - Ele disse olhando para trás de mim

Quando olhei para trás não vi ninguém, mas como isso era possível, eles estavam aqui agora.

- Mas como... Eles estavam aqui... Annabeth estava do meu lado e Luke estava caído no chão... - Eu não sabia onde eles tinham ido.

- Percy, vamos para a enfermaria para cuidar desse ferimento em sua perna, vamos! - Ele disse

Então eu o acompanhei, mas estava muito confuso.

Chegando a enfermaria, quando olhei para o lado, vi Annabeth me olhando com um sorriso no rosto, era um sorriso de alivio, ela estava feliz por eu estar bem.

Enquanto olhava para Annabeth, fui surpreendido por Samantha pulando em meus braços. Depois que olhei novamente para Annabeth, aquele sorriso não estava mais lá, agora só avia lagrimas e ela saiu correndo e desaparecendo nas sombras da floresta. Ela estava indo em direção a margem do rio.

- Vamos Percy, temos que entrar para cuidar da sua perna! - Disse Samantha ajudando Quiron a me levar para dentro.

Depois de um tempo.

- Pronto Percy, você já pode voltar para seu Chalé, mas você ficará um pouco afastado das caças a bandeira! - Disse a enfermeira.

- Muito obrigado! - Agradeci

Minha idéia era sair de lá e ir correndo encontrar com Annabeth, mas era impossível, Samantha estava me acompanhando junto com Quiron e era mais impossível ainda sair correndo, pois estava com a perna enfeixada.

- Pronto Percy, agora vê se não se mete em mais confusões e vê se dormi um pouco. - Disse Quiron - E você volte para suas atividades Samantha!

- Mas eu quero cuidar do Percy... - Ela foi interrompida

- Não precisa, eu já arrumei uma pessoa para cuidar do Percy! - Disse Quiron

- E eu posso saber quem é essa pessoa? - Perguntou Samantha

- É Quiron, quem é? - perguntei (não sou nem um pouco curioso né?!).

- Na hora certa vocês vão ficar sabendo! - Ele disse já se retirando do Chalé e bem atrás dele Samantha também estava indo embora.

Fiquei me perguntando quem seria essa pessoa e depois de um tempo, quando olhei para a porta de meu Chalé vi uma garota linda de cabelos loiros e compridos, era Annabeth.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? Não vai me dizer que você.... - Perguntei e antes que eu pudesse terminar ela me interrompeu.

- Oi pra você também Percy! É eu vou sim cuidar de você. - Ela disse

- Mas foi Quiron que te pediu para vir cuidar de mim ou você se ofereceu? - Perguntei

- Ele me pediu, e também me disse que você contou tudo sobre agente para ele! - Ela disse preparando as coisas para trocar a faixa da minha perna.

Não sabia se perguntava por que ela sai tão rápido de lá, e como o Luke se levantou antes que Quiron chegasse sendo que eu não vi absolutamente nada. Resolvi perguntar.

- Annabeth - Eu a chamei

- Fala Percy! - Ela respondeu

- Por que você saiu antes que Quiron chegasse? - Perguntei

- Ah eu achei que era melhor, sei lá! - Ela respondeu

- Melhor pra que? - Queria entender por que ela tinha feito aquilo, mas parecia que ela não estava a fim de conversar sobre esse assunto.

- Ah não sei Percy... - Ela disse - Mas oque importa é que você está bem!

Tinha alguma coisa ai, mas eu achei melhor não insistir. Então me aproximei dela.

- Annie, você quer voltar a namorar comigo? - Perguntei

Então ela olhou em meus olhos, ela estava de um jeito bem estranho parecia que algo não deixava com que ela respondesse sim. Ela não conseguia dizer nada, então me aproximei mais e a beijei.

- Me desculpe Percy, mas agente não pode ficar junto pelo menos agora não! - ela disse com os olhos já se enchendo de lagrimas.

- Mas por quê? - Não tinha nada nos atrapalhando, pelo menos não a mim.

- Percy, os nossos pais.... - eu a interrompi

- Os nossos pais não são mais nenhum problema, pois agente nem fala com eles. - disse meio irritado, pois isso não era desculpa.

- E também tem a Samantha... - eu a interrompi novamente

- A Samantha, Annie! - eu disse segurando em sua mão

- É a Samantha sim, você não sabe o que eu sinto quando você está perto daquela garota! - ela disse

- Você ta com ciúmes?!! - Estava brincando com ela e dei outro beijo nela

No mesmo instante Samantha entrou em meu Chalé e viu eu e Annabeth nos beijando.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? E por que você está beijando o Percy? - Perguntou Samantha entrada em meu Chalé

- Estou beijando o Percy por que eu quero... - Interrompi antes que elas começassem a brigar como da outra vez.

- Calma gente - Disse começando a me desesperar

- Não, você não vai mais beijar o Percy quando você quiser! - Samantha disse se aproximando de Annabeth

Lógico que ela ficou um pouco longe de Annabeth, também depois daquela briga que elas tiveram, que Annabeth quase a matou, ela estava com medo.

- Porque o que você vai fazer? - Disse Annabeth se aproximando cada vez mais dela.

Samantha não disse absolutamente nada. Annabeth estava colada nela e ela estava com medo.

- Gente será que vocês não dão um tempo nem quando eu estou doente, hein?! - Disse já me irritando e confeço que estava com medo de que dessa vez Annabeth matasse Samantha.

- Me desculpe Percy! - Disse Annabeth

- Agora vai se fazer de santa, né?! - Disse Samantha querendo irritar cada vez mais Annabeth.

Na verdade eu acho que a Samantha estava fazendo aquilo por que ela estava querendo morrer não é possível! (rsrsrs)

- Olha Samantha, hoje eu não estou a fim de perder meu tempo com você!! - Disse Annabeth saindo de meu Chalé

- Agora corre né?! - Disse Samantha quando Annabeth já estava lá fora.

- Para com isso Samantha! - Disse - O que você está fazendo aqui, hein?

- Eu vim ver como você estava, e você não tinha nada que ter beijado aquela garota. - Ela disse

- A gente não tem nada. Aquela é a garota que eu amo entendeu?! - Disse

Ela começou a chorar.

- Mas Percy eu te am... - Eu a interrompi

- Samantha a gente já converso sobre isso, eu gosto de você como uma amiga não posso mudar isso! - Eu disse me aproximando dela.

Ela não disse nada e saiu correndo. Confesso que fiquei preocupado com ela, mas não era ela quem eu amava.

Quando Samantha saiu, ela enxugou as lagrimas e foi atrás de Annabeth.

Annabeth estava treinando, quando viu Samantha se aproximando parou para ver o que ela queria. Samantha estava se aproximando cada vez mais, quando chegou bem perto de Annabeth deu um tapa em sua cara.


	11. Chapter 11

Desculpa pessoal, eu tinha colocado o capitulo 9 de novo!

Nesse capitulo, Annabeth começa a ignorar o Percy, pois ele não está mais acreditando nela, e Samantha continua provocando cada vez mais Annabeth.....

Espero mais reviews e boa leitura!! XD

* * *

Capitulo 11 - Discução entre Annabeth e Samantha!

Annabeth estava muito confusa depois de ter levado aquele tapa na cara, o que ela fez para que Samantha chegasse e desse um tapa em sua cara?!

- Você ficou louca Samantha? - Perguntou Annabeth olhando para ela

- Isso é pra você aprender a nunca mais beijar o meu Percy! - Disse Samantha

- O Percy te ama tanto que acabou de ti dar um fora, não é Samantha?! - Disse Annabeth

- Não interessa, ele é meu e pronto! - respondeu Samantha se afastando um pouco.

- Cala essa boca, ele não ama você, você está perdendo seu tempo tentando conquistar ele! - Annabeth não estava a fim de discutir, mas foi Samantha que começou.

- E por que você perde seu tempo correndo atrás dele também? - Perguntou Samantha pensando que iria se dar bem.

- Eu não preciso correr atrás dele, na verdade eu não preciso perguntar se ele me ama por que eu já sei disso, agora você quanto mais perguntar mais foras vai levar! - Respondeu Annabeth

Samantha não sabia o que responder para Annabeth, então inventou algo.

- Eu nunca vou desistir do Percy, por que ele ainda vai ser meu! - Disse Samantha

Annabeth riu.

- Como você mesma diz, O Percy nunca vai ser seu! - Esclareceu Annabeth

Samantha deu outro tapa em sua cara.

- Olha Samantha, eu estou começando a perder a paciência com você!! - Disse Annabeth ficando cada vez com mais raiva.

- E você pensa que eu tenho paciência com você correndo atrás do meu Percy?! - Disse Samantha abaixando sua mão.

Acho que se ela desse mais um único tapa em Annabeth, ela iria morrer.

- Mas o fato de você ter levado um fora do "seu Percy" não justifica os dois tapas que você me deu! - Disse Annabeth se aproximando. - A não ser que você queira morrer!

- Não eu não quero morrer, eu só estava descontando e te ensinando a não ficar atrás do meu Percy, e muito menos fazer com que ele se vire contra mim. - Disse Samantha se afastando cada vez mais.

- Você precisa de muito mais do que dois tapas para me fazer desitir do garoto que eu amo! - Disse Annabeth chutando uma espada para perto de Samantha.

- E...e...e.. - Não saia nenhuma palavra da boca de Samantha

- Vamos lá Samantha, se eu perder, eu para de procurar o Percy. - Propós Annabeth

Na verdade ela sabia que Samantha não iria aceitar e só estava querendo deixar a menina mais nervoso e assustada.

-N....Não estou pronta! E.. E você é a melhor do acampamento, vamos tendi fazer algo que eu seja boa também! - Disse Samantha com medo de que Annabeth a acertasse na cabeça.

- Aqui agente resolve na luta e não fazendo maquiagem e nem arrumando cabelo. - Disse Annabeth.

Samantha precisava de um bom tempo de treino para conseguir lutar com Annabeth, e ela só iria conseguir fazer algo que ela era boa se ela sobrevivesse a luta. Então ela pediu um tempo para Annabeth, mas quanto mais tempo ela pedia, mais tempo Annabeth tinha para treinar. Resumindo ou Samantha desistia ou ela estava perdida.

- Annabeth vamos deixar o Percy decidir com quem ele quer ficar! - Disse Samantha, ou seja isso queria dizer: "Eu desistoo". - Pensando bem não vamos deixar ele decidir não.

- Que tal deixarmos como está Samantha pelo menos por enquanto?! - Perguntou Annabeth.

- É acho sua idéia melhor! - Disse Samantha se virando e saindo.

Tudo que Annabeth tinha feito até agora era deixar tudo como eu queria, mas Samantha estava insistindo em complicar a situação cada vez mais.

Depois de algum tempo Annabeth voltou para meu Chalé. Para mim parecia que ela tinha demorado séculos, por que estava morrendo de saudades dela.

Quando ela chegou tentei me levantar para ir abraça-la, mas não estava conseguindo andar direito e cai.

Ela veio correndo me ajudar a levantar. Antes que eu pudesse me levantar ela me deu um beijo. Foi um beijo que com certeza eu nunca vou esquecer.

- Eu aceito Percy! - Ela disse cessando o beijo e sorrindo.

- Aceita o que Annie? - Perguntei meio confuso

Bem até eu adimito que sou meio lerdo para entender as coisas.

- Eu aceito voltar a namorar com você! - Respondeu Annabeth

- Nossa que noticia maravilhosa Annie! - Disse muito feliz, pois tinha acabado de ter a garota que mais amava de volta pra mim.

Então ficamos nos olhando um tempo, e de repente ela ficou com um olhar de que tinha mais alguma coisa para me falar ou me pedir.

- O que foi Annie? Por que está olhando desse jeito? - Perguntei

- Percy, Samantha não pode ficar sabendo que nos voltamos a namorar! - Disse ela

- Mas por que? - Perguntei novamente, não entendia por que sempre o nosso namoro tinha que ser escondido de alguém.

- Por que ela já está me irritando muito por eu estar apenas cuidando de você, imagina se ela descobre que nós voltamos a namorar?! - Ela disse - E também namorar escondido é mais romantico e mais emocionante!

- Tudo bem minha sabidinha como você quiser! - Disse dando um beijo de leve em sua testa.

Estava tão feliz por ter voltado a namorar com ela, que não ia deixar nada nos atrapalhar.

Então ela me ajudou a levantar, trocou a faixa da minha perna e fomos sentar um pouco mais proximo do rio. Sorte que tinha um rio quase dentro do meu Chalé, pois se Quiron me vise saindo do Chalé, iria mandar eu voltar na hora e descansar, e mais sorte ainda que eu tinha Annabeth de volta.

Estavamos sentados sem dizer nada um para o outro, quando Annabeth começou a falar de algumas coisas e sobre o Leonardo.

- Percy, sabe aquele dia que você veio falar comigo, e disse que acreditava em mim? - Ela perguntou.

- Sei sim! - Respondi

- Então depois que eu sai você estava conversando com a Samantha e... - Eu a interrompi

- Não aconteceu nada, foi naquele dia que eu descobri tudo e... - Disse começando a achar que iria perde-la novamente.

- Calma Percy! Eu só quero dizer que eu escutei o que você tinha dito sobre mim... - Eu a interrompi novamente

- Mas eu só disse coisas boas, eu não estava falando mal de você... - Ela me interrompeu

- Percy, espera eu terminar de falar por favor! - Acho que ela já estava ficando irritada de tanto que eu a interrompia.

- Tudo bem pode falar. - Disse

- Então eu adorei tudo o que você disse sobre mim, principalmente que eu era a garota que você mais amava e que só iria ser feliz ao meu lado e... - Ela foi interrompida por Grover - Será que eu não consigo conversar sem ser interrompida?!

Grover ficou quieto e com medo, eu fiquei olhando para ele com medo também.

- Desculpa Grover, pode falar! - Disse Annabeth se aliviando

- Annabeth, Samantha está ai fora querendo falar com você! - Disse Grover

- Já estou indo Grover! - Respondeu Annabeth.

Então Annabeth e Grover me ajudaram a levantar. Quando chegamos a porta, lá estava Samantha com uma espada nas mãos.

- O que você quer comigo Samantha? - Perguntou Annabeth

- Eu quero lutar pelo meu Percy! - Respondeu Samantha

Então Annabeth olhou bem para ela deu uma risadinha, entrou e pegou minha contracorrente.

- Samantha você está louca Annabeth vai te matar! - Disse Grover

Eu não disse absolutamente nada, pois eu acho que Annabeth e Samantha sabiam o que estavam fazendo. Então Annabeth saiu com a contracorrente na mão e Samantha ficou branca.

* * *

Muitoo obrigada pelas reviews pessoal, e muitoo obrigada por estarem lendo minha fic!!

Se eu estou continuando a minha fic é por que vocês estão me incentivando!! Cada review que vocês me mandam eu fico muito muitoo feliz!!

Obrigada mesmo pessoal!! e por favor não parem de ler que vão ter varias surpresas ainda!!

Beijãoo pessoal XD


	12. Chapter 12

Nesse capitulo, Samantha vai "lutar" com Annabeth..... E uma coisa q vcs estavam querendo que o Percy e a Annie fizecem, que era as.....

Não posso conta!!! rsrsrrs

Boa leitura e aguardo MAIS reviews!!! XD

* * *

Capitulo 12 -

Como no capitulo anterior, Samantha decidiu lutar com Annabeth para tentar fazer ela desistir de mim.

- E ai está pronta Samantha? - Perguntou Annabeth com a contracorrente na mão.

Samantha estava pasma, ela não sabia se desistia ou se tentava lutar com Annabeth.

- Va... Vamos! - Gaguejou Samantha.

Samantha foi tremendo, já Annabeth estava muito tranqüila por que tinha quase certeza de que Samantha iria desistir. Eu não poderia perder essa luta, então subi nas costas de Grover e nos as seguimos. Por sorte Quiron estava muito ocupado e não me viu passando e em cima das costas de Grover.

Então chegamos a arena de treinamento onde Samantha e Annabeth iriam lutar.

- Quer desistir Samantha? - Perguntou Annabeth

- E.. Eu não e você q... Quer? - Perguntou Samantha, suas pernas estavam tremendo tanto que cheguei a pensar que ela iria cair.

- Eu nunca desisto de uma luta! - Respondeu Annabeth

Então elas começaram a lutar. Na verdade Annabeth ficou parada e Samantha estava alguns metros dela tentando acertar um golpe.

Quando Annabeth estava meio cansada de ver Samantha errando todos os golpes, o que era meio obvio por que ela estava a vários metros de Annabeth, então Annabeth se aproximou e cruzou sua espada com a de Samantha. Samantha parou na hora, ela estava muito assustada e estava indo para trás. Annabeth estava acompanhando ela, quando viu que ela não iria fazer nada parou e passou sua espada na perna de Samantha fazendo um pequeno corte.

Samantha então jogou a espada no chão e foi para cima de Annabeth. Então Samantha arrancou a espada da mão de Annabeth e começou a bater nela, mas quem saiu mais machucada concerteza foi Samantha. Annabeth conseguiu pegar sua espada de volta, quando ela pegou Quiron estava chegando, então Samantha que estava morrendo de medo de Annabeth correu na direção de Quiron.

- Quiron, Annabeth está tentando me matar! - Disse Samantha

- É mentira eu... - Quiron a interrompeu

- Venham comigo as duas, e você Percy volte agora para seu Chalé Grover ficará com você! - Disse ele saindo e as duas atrás.

Voltei para meu Chalé junto com Grover. Estava muito preocupado com o que Quiron iria fazer com Annabeth, pois Samantha tinha criado toda essa confusão e colocou toda a culpa em cima de dela.

Quiron foi com as duas para um canto e começou a conversar.

- O que aconteceu? - Perguntou Quiron.

- Essa garota é insuportável! - Disse Annabeth. - Ela tentou me matar! - Disse Samantha.

Elas estavam falando ao mesmo tempo, Quiron não estava entendendo absolutamente nada.

- PAREM. - Gritou Quiron.

No mesmo instante elas fizeram silêncio.

- Eu já disse que não queria ver vocês brigando mais... - Annabeth o interrompeu

- Ela implica comigo sem motivo! - Disse Annabeth

- Sem motivo nada... - Annabeth a interrompeu

- Sem motivo sim! - Disse Annabeth

- Eu não quero saber o motivo já que eu já seu né! - Disse ele

- Sabe? - Disseram as duas juntas

- Sei, é por causa do Percy! - Respondeu ele

Elas não disseram nada, pois sabiam que era verdade não tinham mais nada para dizer.

- Vou tendi colocar as duas para trabalharem juntas! - Disse ele

- O QUEE? - Elas disseram juntas

- É isso mesmo que vocês ouviram! - Disse ele - Vocês vão treinar as campistas, vão ensinar eles a conduzir melhor suas espadas para as batalhas.

- Então você quer dizer eu vou ensinar, por que ela vai tendi aprender a segurar uma espada! - Disse Annabeth

- Vocês vão começar agora, podem ir! - Disse ele

Então elas se retiraram. Annabeth foi pegar sua espada e devolver a minha contracorrente, e Samantha pegou qualquer espada, pois ela não fazia idéia de como pegar uma espada nas mãos, o negocio dela era pegar escovas para pentear seus cabelos perfeitos.

Annabeth foi para meu Chalé entregar minha contracorrente.

- Annie, o que aconteceu? - Perguntei

- Isso vai ser muito divertido! - Annabeth entrou falando e dando risada

- Por que você está rindo? Você acabou de levar uma bronca! - Disse

- Ele mandou agente treinar os campistas, ou seja, a lutar melhor nas batalhas! - Disse ela

- Mas eu ainda não entendi por que a risada, você não vai poder mais ficar comigo! - Disse confuso

- Vai ser muito legal ver a Samantha treinando os campistas, por que ela nem sabe segurar uma espada na mão! - Disse Annabeth se acabando de rir - E enquanto ela "treina" os campistas, eu dou um jeito de vim te ver!

Logo em seguida ela saiu e foi encontrar com Samantha e os campistas pra começar a treinar.

- Então pessoal, vamos ajudar vocês a treinar um pouco mais para as batalhas! - Disse Annabeth.

- Então Samantha quer começar? - Perguntou Annabeth

- Não pode começar! - Respondeu Samantha

Então Annabeth começou a ensinar algumas coisas para os campistas, enquanto Samantha estava sentada arrumando seu cabelo. Annabeth os treinou por uns 15 minutos e agora era a vez de Samantha.

- Samantha, sua vez! - Disse Annabeth

Então Samantha se levantou rapidamente, pegou sua espada e foi "treinar" os campistas. Ela não fazia idéia do que estava fazendo, e todos os campistas estavam rindo.

Quando Quiron estava chegando, Annabeth aproveitou para vir me ver.

- Olá meu amor! Como você está? - Perguntou Annabeth me abraçando e me beijando.

- Oi estou bem melhor agora que você chegou! - Disse com saudades - E você, como vai o treino?

- Comigo está tudo bem, já com a Samantha! Ela não faiz idéia do que está fazendo e todos estão rindo dela. - Disse Annabeth com pena dela. - Eu já volto Percy!

Eu estava curioso para saber o que ela iria fazer, mas não tinha como eu sair de lá, Grover tinha saido e Annabeth tambêm, então tentei sair sozinho mesmo, minha perna já estava bem melhor e eu já estava conseguindo andar, na verdade eu não estava conseguindo andar 100% mais tava bem.

Quando eu estava quase chegando, torci meu pé. Estava para cair quando Leonardo me segurou.

- Quer uma ajudinha Percy? - Ele perguntou

Eu não tinha mesmo como chegar lá com o pé torcido, então aceitei a ajuda dele.

- Pode ser! - Respondi

Quando chegamos lá Annabeth estava falando com os campistas.

- Olha pessoal, eu gostei de ajudar vocês a treinar, mais só teve uma única coisa que eu não gostei! Foi de ver vocês rindo da Samantha! - Disse Annabeth. - Tudo bem que foi engraçado até eu ri, mais eu me senti mal de ver que ela estava tentando aprender uma coisa e agente rindo dela, ela só está aqui para aprender a se defender como todos aqui, então acho que em vez de nós rirmos dela deveriamos ajuda-la, então quem está comigo?

Uma multidão de campistas levantaram suas mãos e aplaudiram Annabeth, principalmente Quiron.

- Parabens Annabeth, acho que agora vocês aprenderam a lição então não precisam mais fazer isso e espero não ver mais as duas brigando! - Disse Quiron muito feliz e "saindo".

Quando Annabeth olhou para sua esquerda me viu indo em sua direção. Então fui me aproximando cada vez mais dela.

- Percy o que você está fazendo? - Ela perguntou

- Estou assumindo nosso namoro! - Disse dando um beijo nela.

- AAEEEEEEH - Gritaram os campistas

Samantha se aproximou de Annabeth e a puxou pelo braço.

- Então foi por isso que você disse essas coisas, para fazer eu ser sua amiga e ficar com o meu Percy?! - Perguntou Samantha com lagrimas nos olhos.

- Não, eu disse tudo aquilo pra você não ficar passando vergonha! - Respondeu Annabeth

Então Samantha se virou e foi embora, mas pode ter certeza de que ela não iria deixar aquilo barato.

- Percy, vamos para seu Chalé que eu preciso te esclarecer uma coisa a respeito do Leo! - Disse Annabeth

- Tudo bem vamos! - Disse

Quando entramos Annabeth começou a falar e é claro que o Leonardo também estava lá, pois Annabeth iria falar dele. (rsrsrs)

- Então Percy, sabe aquele dia que nós estavamos conversando e o Leo veio dizer que estava me esperando? - Perguntou ela

- Sei vocês estavam saindo juntos! - Respondi

- Nós não estavamos saindo juntos, ela só estava ensinado uns truques com a espada! - Disse ele - E eu estou disposto a ajudar vocês, principalmente agora que estão namorando!

- Mas nos ajudar em que? - Perguntei

- A respeito da Samantha, que concerteza não vai deixar isso barato! - Respondeu ele

Não tinha por que não aceitar a amizade e a ajuda dele, a única coisa que eu tinha medo era de perder Annabeth novamente.

- Então, já que você vai nos ajudar, gostaria que tentasse descobrir o que Samantha está aprontando dessa vez! - Disse

- Tudo bem Percy, eu ajudo vocês a descobrir! - Respondeu Leo

Se passaram dois dias e nada de Samantha. Começamos a ficar preocupado, o que ela estaria fazendo para se vingar de Annabeth?!.


	13. Chapter 13

Finalmente nesse capitulo alguém irá usar a poção!! rsrsrs

Espero que gostem e estou aguardando mais mais reviews!! XD

* * *

Capitulo 13 - Samantha POV

Como todos sabem estava morrendo de raiva de Annabeth, pois ela tirou o Percy de mim. Estava sem nenhuma idéia para me vingar.

Quando estava passando na frente do Chalé do Percy, olhei para dentro e vi um frasco de vidro com um liquido verde dentro, não fazia idéia do que era aquilo, então fui perguntar para Quiron.

- Quiron, gostaria de te perguntar uma coisa. - Disse

- Pode perguntar Samantha! - Ele disse

- Estava passando em frente do Chalé de Percy, e vi um frasco com um liquido verde dentro, o que é? - Perguntei

- Aquilo é a poção dos desejos que o Percy ganhou em uma atividade nova que teve no acampamento, Annabeth também tem uma! - Respondeu ele

Eu acho que ele podia ter pulado a parte de que a Annabeth também tinha uma, mas quando ele disse que era uma poção dos desejos me veio uma idéia na cabeça de como eu poderia me vingar de Annabeth.

- E como funciona? - Perguntei com um sorriso discreto

- Você deseja algo, e põe uma gota na terra e aquilo que você desejou vai aparecer na terra! - Ele respondeu - Mais alguma coisa Samantha?

- Não, muito obrigado Quiron! - Disse saindo

Quando sai de lá, fui correndo para meu Chalé, entrei e peguei um pequeno frasco, em seguida fui para o Chalé de Percy.

Antes de entrar, verifiquei se não avia ninguém lá. Quando estava quase entrando Annabeth e Grover entraram falando.

- O que o Percy mandou agente pega pra ele mesmo? - Perguntou Grover entrando logo atrás de Annabeth.

- Ele pediu para pegarmos o escudo dele! - Respondeu Annabeth

Depois de um tempo eles saíram de lá sem nada, então guardei minha licha de unha (obs.: enquanto eles estavam lá dentro, estava arrumando minhas unhas), depois de guardar me levantei para entrar, estava chegando quando Annabeth voltou com o Percy.

- Está aqui sim Annie! - Percy disse entrando abraçado com Annabeth

Estava me roendo de raiva, minhas unhas já estavam todas comidas.

- Annie. - Percy a chamou

- Fala Percy! - Respondeu Annabeth

- Não está aqui não, eu deixei lá perto da arena mesmo! hehe.. - Disse ele e em seguida saiu correndo

- Eu te mato Percy!! - Disse Annabeth correndo atrás dele.

Assim que eles saíram eu entrei, peguei o frasco e coloquei apenas uma gota dentro do meu frasco, pra que ninguém percebesse e eu só precisava de uma mesmo.

Depois que peguei o que precisava, sai e fui para um lugar onde não tinha absolutamente ninguém. Então fiz meu desejo.

- Eu desejo uma maça do amor!! - Desejei

Depois de ter colocado aquela gota na terra, brotou uma pequena árvore com apenas uma maça. Era uma maça bem vermelha, chegava a brilhar.

Então aproveitei que estavam todos na arena de treinamento e fui correndo para o Chalé. Ao entrar avistei uma bandeja cheia de frutas, não pensei duas vezes e coloquei a maça do amor junto com aquelas frutas, para que ela fosse a primeira escolhida pelo Percy para que ele pudesse come-la.

Depois de algumas horas, Percy estava voltando para seu Chalé. Fui atrás dele para quando ele comesse eu já estava lá por perto. Ele entrou passou pela bandeja, olhou e não pegou nenhuma fruta. Ele não parava de passar em frente a bandeja, mais não pegava absolutamente nada, nenhuma frutinha.

- rrrrrr, foi quase! - Disse ficando nervosa, pois ele passava toda hora perto da bandeja e não pegava nenhuma fruta.

Derrepente Leo chegou.

- Oi Percy! - Disse entrando no Chalé

- Oi Leo! - Percy disse - Então conseguiu descobrir alguma coisa sobre a Samantha?

Não estava acreditando que eles estavam me seguindo. Ficava me perguntando: Será que eles estão com medo de que eu faça alguma coisa de ruim para Annabeth?!

Não era possivel, eu tinha medo de levantar um dedo para ela e ela me bater, imagine se eu iria bater ou matar ela. A única coisa que eu vou tirar dela é o Percy.

- Ainda não consegui descobrir nada sobre a Samantha! - Respondeu Leo. - Já faiz dois dias que eu não a vejo fazendo nada de estranho.

Estava ficando cada vez mais nervosa, pois Percy passava toda hora em frente a bandeja onde estava a maça e não a pegava.

Annabeth chegou, comprimentou Leo com um abraço e um beijo na bochecha.

- Oi leo! - Disse Annabeth comprimentando Leo com um simples beijo no rosto.

Para o Leo, um simples beijo na bochecha, vindo de Annabeth já era o suficiente. Depois que ela comprimentou o Leo, foi na direção de Percy.

- Oi cabeça de alga! - Disse Annabeth se aproximando de Percy e o beijando.

Eu estava me segurando para não entrar e começar uma nova briga com Annabeth, por que eu odiava quando via ela beijando o Percy, o meu Percy.

Derrepente a barriga de Leo começou a roncar.

- Nossa eu estou morrendo de fome, justo hoje que eles atrazaram com o almoço, eu não tomei café da manhã direito! - Leo disse

Naquela hora eu gelei.

- Ali tem uma bandeja cheia de frutas, pode comer! - Percy disse apontando para a bandeja.

Não estava acreditando que Percy tinha dito aquilo. No mesmo instante Leo foi na direção da bandeja.

Quando ele se aproximou, ele parou em frente a bandeja, quando ele estava prestes a desistir de comer uma fruta, ele olhou melhor e pegou a maça que eu avia colocado lá nas mãos. No mesmo instante eu fiquei pasma, não estava acreditando no que estava vendo.

Derrepente Grover chegou.

- Oi pessoal - Disse Grover

- O almoço está pronto? - Perguntou Leo com a maça na mão.

- Ainda não! - Respondeu Grover

- Mais oque aconteceu? - Leo perguntou novamente

- Então eu ia lá agora perguntar, só que no meio do caminho, eu parei para conversar e acabei esquecendo! - Disse Grover olhando apenas para Leo, pois Annabeth e Percy estavam conversando e namorando.

- Aposto que você parou para conversar com as filhas de Afrodite! - Leo disse dando risada

- Concerteza né! - Disse Grover rindo e saindo.

- Você não vai esquecer de perguntar de novo hein?!! - Gritou Leo

Estava ficando nervosa. Leo estava segurando aquela maça na mão fazia tempo. Estava torcendo para que ele colocasse aquela maça de volta. Então ele se sentou perto de Percy e Annabeth com a maça nas mãos ainda.

Eles começaram a conversar, quando derrepente, o Leo mordeu a maça. No mesmo instante eu soltei um berro. Então ele ficou um tempo paralizado.

- Leo, você está bem? - Perguntou Annabeth

- Você está se sentindo mal? - Perguntou Percy

- Pessoal, eu preciso ver a Samantha! - Leo disse olhando para eles.


	14. Chapter 14

Pessoal desculpe a demoraa!

Gente nesse capitulo a Samantha vai ser perseguida por...

Pessoal se voces tiverem mais ideias que gostariam que eu colocasse por favor me falem!

Estou esperandoo muitas opnioes e REWINSS! (please)

* * *

Capitulo 14 - Samantha POV

No capitulo anterior, coloquei uma maça do amor em uma bandeja cheia de frutas, mas meu plano falhou por causa do Leo, ele comeu comeu a maça.

Continuando...

- Pessoal, eu preciso ver a Samantha! - Disse Leo

No mesmo instante, Annabeth e Percy ficaram de queixo caido e eu sai correndo na mesma hora que ele disse meu nome.

- Leo o que você ta falando? - Perguntou Annabeth

- Você bateu a cabeça ou esta delirando de fome? - Perguntou Percy se recuperando do susto.

Annabeth se levantou e pegou a maça na mao e olhou bem para ela.

- Isso nao `e uma maça comum! - Disse Annabeth

- Claro que nao, voce nao viu como o Leo ficou? - Disse Percy olhando para ele.

Leo estava me elogiando.

- A Samantha tem olhos tao lindos ne? - Disse Leo olhando para frente com uma cara de tonto.

- Percy, eu to falando que essa e uma maça do amor, e era pra voce! - Disse Annabeth.

- Mas quem pode ter colocado ela ai? - Perguntou Percy como se nem desconfiasse.

- Quem voce acha? E claro que foi a Samantha, ele ta chamando por ela! - Disse Annabeth olhando para o Leo tambem.

Percy e Annabeth ficaram quietos e Leo continuou falando, ou seja, me elogiando.

- A Samantha tem cabelos lindos ne? - Disse Leo se levantando.

- Onde voce vai? - Perguntou Percy

- Eu vou ver a Samantha! - Respondeu Leo

- Nao voc... - Annabeth o interrompeu

- Deixa ele i, ela nao queria que ficassem correndo atras dela? Entao o Leo vai ficar fazendo isso! - Disse Annabeth

Percy nao disse absolutamente nada. Ele nao ia discutir com ela, por que ele tava cansado de saber que ela nao ia com a minha cara mesmo, e ela so queria me ver na pior.

De repente Leo saiu do Chale de Percy e olhou para os dois lados me procurando. Depois de um tempo, pensei que ele nao estava mais parado la e decidi passar la em frente. Na verdade eu tinha que passar la em frente para ir a arena de treinamento, porque quando o Leo disse o meu nome eu avia corrido para o lado oposto da arena.

Estava passando com todo cuidado para que ninguem me vise. E pra varia Annabeth me viu, e pra piora cada vez mais minha situçao, Annabeth me entregou.

- Leo, a Samantha esta bem ali! - Disse Annabeth apontando para mim

No mesmo instante Leo se virou para mim, quando ele olhou para mim sai correndo e ele veio atras de mim.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH! - Estava correndo e gritando desesperadamente.

- SAMANTHA, SAMANTHAAA! - Gritava ele atras de mim.

Enquanto estava dando voltas para tentar me livrar dele, Annabeth estava parada na porta do Chale olhando e rindo. Entao Percy se aproximou dela.

- Annie, por que voce fez isso? - Perguntou Percy

- Fiz o que? - perguntou Annabeth

-Voce entregou a Samantha pra ele! Ela nao fez nada, ela so queria... Deixa pra la! - Respondeu Percy

- Ela so queria namorar com voce ne? Isso que ela sente por voce nao e amor, isso ja e uma obcessao por voce! - Disse Annabeth. - Mas se voce esta com tanta pena dela, vai la tira o Leo de cima dela e arruma uma poçao pra acabar com essa obcessao dos dois!

Annabeth se virou e saiu, ja Percy, ficou olhando o Leo correndo atras de mim e nao fez nada.

Percy POV

Estava vendo Samantha e Leo correndo de um lado para o outro. Nao sabia o que fazer, estava com medo de interfirir, e Samantha achar que estou começando a gostar dela, e tambem estav com medo de que Annabeth nao quisesse mais olhar para mim, pois se eu pegasse a poçao dos desejos e pedisse uma poçao para que o Leo parasse de seguir a Samantha, ela iria inventar alguma mentira para Annabeth se separar de mim.

Resumindo: Samantha iria se aproveitar da minha boa vontade, Annabeth iria terminar comigo de novo, e eu iria ficar "livre" para ela.


	15. Chapter 15

Oi pessoal, me desculpem pela demora!

Mas por favor não parem de ler, e eu gostaria de saber se vocês querem uma segunda temporada da minha fic?

Espero que vocês me desculpem pela demora e aguardo mais reviews! Valeuu pessoal.

* * *

Capitulo 15 - Percy POV

Como no capitulo anterior, eu estava praticamente em cima do muro, nao sabia pra que lado caia. Nao sabia se ajudava ou não a Samantha.

Entao decidi deixar como estava, aliais ela merecia sofrer um pouquinho.

- Percyyy, me ajudaaaaaaa! - gritava Samantha

Depois de um bom tempo, Samantha conseguiu se livrar de Leo, mais obviamente ela nao iria conseguir ficar longe dele por muito tempo.

Assim que ela conseguiu se livrar dele foi correndo falar com Quiron, na verdade ela foi dizer que eu e Annabeth ficamos so olhando em vez de ajudar.

Annabeth POV

Estava voltando para a arena de treinamento, quando vi a Samantha correndo na direçao de Quiron.

- Quiron, Quiron! - chamava Samantha

- O que foi dessa vez Samantha? - Perguntou Quiron

Acho que ele ja estava esperando outra confuçao pra ele resolve.

- O Leo não para de me perseguir! UF UF - Respondeu ela

- Mais por que ele fica correndo atras de você? - ele perguntou

- É...É...É... - Samantha não conseguia dizer nada, pois a culpa foi toda dela mesmo. - Entao mais o Percy e a Annabeth estavam vendo e não fizeram absolutamente nada! - Disse ela pensando que iria se dar bem.

- Mais eu gostaria de saber por que ele estava correndo atrás de você, e não quem viu. - Disse Quiron já ficando nervoso

Então me aproximei para escutar qual seria a mentira que ela iria inventar dessa vez.

Fiquei atrás de umas árvores escutando tudo.

- Então a Annabeth colocou uma maça do amor lá na fruteira que estava no Chalé do Percy, para o Leo comer... - Ela não terminou de falar e eu a interrompi.

- Como é Smantha, você tem certeza que foi eu que coloquei a maça lá? Hein? Responde Samantha! - Disse saindo de trás das árvores.

Ela se viroi assustada para mim e não disse absolutamente nada.

- Annabeth, o que você está fazendo aqui? - Disse Samantha engolindo em seco.

- Eu estou te fazendo uma pergunta! - Disse ficando cada vez mais nervosa.

- Calma Annabeth! - Disse Quiron pensando que iriamos sair na pancadaria de novo. - E você Samantha, como foi a Annabeth que colocou a maça lá, se ele está correndo atrás de você?

Ela ficou muda, ela não sabia oque dizer, ela pensou que iria me derrubar, mais não foi tão facil assim.

- Então Samantha, vai responder ou não? - Perguntei

- Vou! - Disse ela

- Então fala! - Disse

- Eu já te disse Quiron, foi a Annabeth que colocou a maça lá, e ela pediu que na maça tivesse algo para que o Leo corresse atrás de mim! E foi isso que aconteceu, e agora ele não para de correr atrás de mim.

- Muito criativa Samantha! - Disse olhando para cima.

- Você está me chamando de mentirosa? - Perguntou ela

- Meninas não vão começar... - ele não conseguiu terminar de falar

- To sim, por que? - Respondi me aproximando dela.

No mesmo instante que me aproximei, ela se afastou dizendo:

- Você acha que eu sou mentirosa? - Disse ela

- Samantha querida, eu não acho eu tenho certeza! - Disse fechando minha mão.

- Para meninas! - Quiron dizia isso toda hora.

Eu sabia que ele estava falando aquilo, por que ele já havia visto minha mão se feichando, estava prontinha para virar um soco na cara dela. Olha eu estava morrendo de vontade de fazer isso.

- Dessa vez eu estou falando a verdade, você tem que acreditar em mim, por que você sempre fica do lado dela.. - Eu a interrompi

- Então você sempre mentiu né? - Perguntei achando que a discução havia acabado.

- Não eu... Não eu... A você entendeu! Mesmo que você não acredite em mim, olha no frasco onde está a poção dos desejos do Percy! - Disse ela fazendo uma cara de "coitada".

- Se eu tivesse feito isso usaria a minha poção e não a dele. - Disse

Agora tinha certeza de que tinha encurralado ela em um canto.

- Chegaa! Será que vocês não podem ser amigas? - Disse Quiron

- NÃO! - Disse junto com Samantha

- Tudo bem não está mais aqui quem falo! Mas Samantha vou ter que ensistir na afirmação de Annabeth. - Disse ele

- Como assim? - Perguntou ela

- Além de mentirosa é burra! - Disse

- Chega Annabeth - Gritou Quiron

No mesmo instante fiquei em silêncio, mais confeço que fiquei um pouquinho assustada.

- Samantha, eu quero dizer que se ela tivesse realmente feito isso, ela teria usado a poção dela, que por sinal ela tem uma também! - Disse ele.

- Obrigada por confiar em mim! - Disse me recuperando do susto.

- Mais ela não é burra nem nada, com certeza iria usar a poçaõ do Percy para dizer que foi eu! - Disse Samantha.

- Ah, obrigada, pena que eu não posso dizer o mesmo de você! - Disse

- Engraçadinha, e agora Quiron como agente faiz? - Perguntou ela.

- Olha eu já tenho problemas de mais pra resolver, então quem fez a burrada que arrume agora! - Respondeu ele

- Boa sorte Samantha! - Disse

Ela saiu batendo o pé no chão de tanta raiva.

- E você Annie, bê se si controla viu? - Disse ele

- Tudo bem! - Respondi

Então ele se virou e saiu. Logo em seguida voltei para a arena, e fui falar com Percy. Me aproximei dele.

- Oi Percy! - Disse

- Oi Annie, onde você estava? - Ele perguntou

- Estava resolvendo uma coisa! - Disse - E você não precisa mais se preocupar com a Samantha, por que o Quiron disse que ela vez a burrada então ela que arrume.

Me virei e sai.


	16. Chapter 16

Pessoal desculpem pela demora!

Nesse capitulo o Percy vai tentar ajudar a Samantha a fazer uma poção pra desfazer a burrada que ela tinha feito nos capitulos anteriores, mais Annabeth não vai gosta muito da ideia, Samantha irá... Mais Annabeth não aceita e pretende se vingar!

Espero que gostem! E sobre algumas reviews que eu ando recebendo, eu não falo espanhol, se tem alguma pontuação errada, como um ponto de interrogação de ponta cabeça, é por que deu um problema no meu computador e nem por isso da pra confundi, por que está escrito tudo em Portugues!

Espero que vocês gostem desses ultimos capitulos da 1° temporada desse fic!

Estou aguardando mais reviwes! Boa leitura!

* * *

Capitulo 16 - Percy POV

No capitulo anterior, Annabeth me disse que eu não precisava me preocupar com a Samantha, eu não sabia o que ela queria dizer com isso. Quando ela se virou e estava saindo, eu a puxei pelo braço.

- Ei, ei, volta aqui! Que história é essa? - Perguntei

- Ela foi falar com Quiron, ela falou pra ele que eu coloquei a maça lá! E agora me solta que você está me machucando! - Respondeu ela.

No mesmo instante eu a soltei e ela saiu. Ainda estava meio confuso, e fui procurar Samantha.

Quando a vi, ela estava tentando preparar uma poção para acabar com a burrada que ela havia feito. Então me aproximei dela.

- Olá Samantha! - Disse entrando no chalé dela.

- Oi Percy! A Annabeth já deve ter te contado tudo né, então você veio aqui brigar comigo também, mais tudo bem pode começar eu já estou acostumada! - Disse ela com a cabeça baixa.

- Não Samantha, eu não vim brigar com você, vim te ajudar! - Disse levantando a cabeça dela

- Sério Percy? Muito obrigada! Nossa você não sabe como estou feliz em ouvir isso! - Disse ela pulando em meus braços

No mesmo momento em que ela estava em meus braços, Annabeth estava passando. Ela apenas deu uma olhada, me viu abraçodo com Samantha e saiu.

- Sabe Percy, eu só faço besteira! - Disse Samantha me soltando e olhando para mim.

- É, eu também! - Disse olhando para a porta

- Oque você disse Percy? - Perguntou ela

- Ah, nada não! - Respondi

- Eu gostaria de te pedir desculpas por tudo que eu fiz! - Disse ela

- Oi? O que você disse? - Perguntei assustado

- Eu disse que gostaria que você me desculpasse! - Repitei ela

- Você está falando sério? Quer dizer, você não está aprontando nada para se vingar de Annabeth? - Perguntei, dessa vez bem assustado

- Não, Por que é tão dificil de acreditar em mim? - Perguntou ela

- Acho que é por que você sempre estava armando algo contra Annabeth, e de repente você pede desculpas de uma hora pra outra. - Respondi

- É olhando por esse lado sim! Mas eu me arrependi e você, pelo menos você, tem que acreditar em mim! - Disse ela olhando para mim

- Não, Claro, eu acredito em você! - Disse

Não sabia o que Annabeth tinha, mais ela estava passando e parou em frente a porta, mais como sempre eu não havia visto lá, mas suspeito de que Samantha havia visto ela.

- Nossa Percy, você não sabe como é bom ouvir isso de você! - Disse ela pulando em mues braços e me beijando.

- Vocês estão brincando comigo né? - Disse Annabeth entrando

- Annie, eu não fiz nada, só estava ajudandoela, e de repente ela me beijou! - Disse tentando me explicar.

- Eu sei o que aconteceu, eu vi! Você acha que eu sou tanto Samantha? - Perguntou Annabeth se aproximando dela

- Não, Claro que não! E eu quero te pedir desculpas também! - Respondeu Samantha

- Também? Então o Percy já pulo pro seu lado? - Perguntou Annabeth, com uma cara bem estranha

- Annabeth, não é assim também! - Disse

- É, eu estou arrependida de tudo que eu fiz! - Disse Samantha

Annabeth riu.

- E você acha que eu vou cair nessa? O que você vai fazer dessa vez, me invenenar? - Annabeth disse

Annabeth estava sendo muito injusta com Samantha, pois dessa vez parecia que ela estava mesmo arrependida de tudo que tinha feito, mas Annabeth não estava acreditando nisso e parecia que iria se vingar de Samantha.

- Annie, você está sendo injusta com ela, ela está mesmo arrependida! - Disse olhando para ela

Quando Leo pareceu, Samantha se escondeu atrás de mim.

- Ai meu Deus o Leo! Ele vai começar correr atrás de mim de novo. - Disse Samantha se escondendo atrás de mim.

- Não precisa se esconder atrás do Percy, ele não vai correr atrás de você! - Disse Annabeth

- Como assim? - Eu e Samantha perguntamos juntos e assustados

- É por que eu já fiz outra poção pra ele parar de correr atrás dela, já estava ficando com dó dele! - Disse Annabeth

- Nossa muito obrigada Annabeth! - Disse Samantha saindo de trás de mim

- Mais se você pensa que eu vou te perduar assim Samantha, depois de tudo que você me fez, sem que eu possa mexer um dedo, você está muito enganada, isso vai ter troco se prepara! - Annabeth disse e saiu


	17. Chapter 17

Pessoal desculpa pela demora, mais esta aqui o capitulo 17 pra vocês.

Demorei porque tava pensando no que escrever mais espero que gostem!

Nesse capitulo Annabeth começa sua vingança contra Samantha...

Boa leitura e estou aguardando mais reviews! XD

* * *

Capitulo 17 - Samantha POV

No capitulo anterior, Annabeth havia me ameaçado, ela disse que iria se vingar de mim de qualquer jeito. Estava bem assustada, ficava pensando "e se ela viesse no meu Chalé de noite e tentasse me matar?" quando eu disse isso para o Percy, ele disse que eu estava viajando e que Annabeth nunca faria uma coisa desse tipo. Depois começei a pensar outras coisas como "se ela me desafiasse com uma espada, eu morreria, por que eu não sei lutar com uma espada!" disse isso para o Percy também e Annabeth escutou.

- Fica tranquila Samantha, por que se eu te desafiar para lutar, você vai lutar comigo e não com a espada! - Annabeth saiu rindo

Então pedi para o Percy me ajudar.

- Percy você poderia me ensinar a lutar! - Perguntei

- Claro, mais é bom que você saiba que Annabeth é a melhor do acampamento, então não sei se você vai ter muita chance! - Disse Percy

Se ele estava tentando me alertar, posso garantir que não foi isso que ele conseguiu.

- Valeu pelo conselho Percy, mais pretendo viver, desculpa desapontar você! - Disse me virando e saindo

Percy ficou olhando para mim com uma cara de quem não estava entendendo absolutamente nada.

Havia passado uma semana e nada de Annabeth, estava ficando cada vez mais assustada. É claro que eu já havia começado as minhas aulas com o Percy, estava morrendo de medo de morrer e não queria atrazar nem um segundinho das minhas aulas com ele, e só de estar perto dele já era otimo. Pena que Annabeth não acreditou em mim, por que se ela tivesse acreditado seria muito mais facio para o Percy gostar de mim e eu acabar de vez com a Annabeth.

Passava varios dias e nada de Annabeth aprontar alguma coisa comigo. Tava ficando cada vez com mais medo do que ela poderia fazer comigo, deveria ser uma coisa muito maligna pra demorar tanto. Assim que eu a vi corri atras dela.

- Annabeth espera por favor! - Disse recuperando o folego e me preparando para falar

- O que você quer Samantha? - Perguntou ela de costas para mim

- Quero que você se vingue de mim logo... - Disse, fiquei com medo da reação dela não consegui falar mais nada por enquanto

No mesmo instante ela se virou pra mim, no momento em que ela se virou dei um mega passo para tras.

- O que você disse? Você quer que eu me vingue de você logo? - Disse ela rindo

- Sim! - Respondi com uma cara meio assustada

- Querida, só para te informar eu já começei minha vingança! - Disse ela saindo e rindo

Quando ela saiu, fiquei com uma cara, nossa eu não estava entendendo absolutamente nada, ou melhor mais nada. Como ela podia ter começado a se vingar de mim se ela não estava fazendo absolutamente nada comigo. Tinha vez que eu nem se quer via ela o dia inteiro e ela vem me dizer que já começou a se vingar de mim, nossa fiquei sem saber o que dizer ou fazer, não entendia mais nada.

Annabeth POV

Samantha estava ficando apavorada por eu não estar fazendo absolutamente nada com ela. Ela estava tão apavorada que chegou ao ponto de me pedir para começar a me vingar dela o mais rapido possivel, mais o que ela não tinha percebido nem quando eu falei é que eu já começei a me vingar dela.

Eu passava perto dela, ficava somente observando ela treinar com o Percy, e quando ela me via ficava apavorada. Até que um dia estava passando, Samantha ficou apavorada e Percy veio falar comigo.

- Annabeth, o que você está fazendo com a Samantha, que toda vez que ela te vê ela fica assustada? - Ele me perguntou

- Nada, Absolutamente nada Percy! - Respondi e sai

Assim que virei as costas para ele começei a rir de repente. Acho que não sabia o motivo, ou sabia.

Quando voltei para meu chalé, fiquei pensando comigo mesma " se ela quer que eu faça alguma coisa com ela então por que não fazer!".

Estava precisando me divertir um pouco. Enquanto estavam quase todos na arena de treinamento, eu estava parada em frente o chalé de Samantha, tinha varias pessoas passando por lá, então olhei para dentro para confirmar de que não havia absolutamente ninguém lá dentro, assim que tive certeza de que não havia ninguem lá, eu dei uma disfarçada e entrei, deixei uma surpresa para Samantha, no instante em que eu estava me virando para sair, dei de cara com Quiron.

- O que você está fazendo aqui Annabeth? - Perguntou ele

- Nada! – Respondi assustada

- Como nada, eu estava passando e vi você mexendo em alguma coisa, o que era? Você não está aprontando nada né? - Perguntou ele

- Claro que não! Bem... Samantha me pediu que viesse pegar uma coisa para ela... E foi isso! - Disse

- É, e que coisa ela pediu para você vir pegar para ela? - Ele me perguntou

- Bem uma coisa, sabe como é, coisa de menina! hehe! Mais não está aqui... Bem já estou de saida! - Respondi

- Espere, estou indo com você! - Disse ele

Quando cheguei em meu Chalé, fiquei muito ansiosa para ver a reação de Samantha no dia seguente, com a maravilhosa surpresa que eu deixei para ela.


	18. Chapter 18

Pessoal por favor me desculpem pela demora, é que eu tava meio sem ideia, mais ta ai pra vocês o capitulo 18!

E mais uma coisinha, não sei se vão gostar muitoo do jeito que eu coloquei a surpresa, mais se não gostarem da surpresa não saiam da pagina continuem lendo que o resto ta muitoo divertido, a Annabeth da uns fora na Samanthae, assim vai...

Espero que gostem e continuem lendo! Estou esperando mais reviews e tbm estou aceitando ideias!rsrsrs

Beijaooo pessoal espero que gostem! s2

* * *

Capitulo 18 – Annabeth POV

No capitulo anterior eu havia deixado uma pequena porem engraçada surpresa para Samantha. Quase que meu plano desce pelo cano, pois Quiron havia me visto lá dentro, acho que ele não desconfiou de nada, quer dizer, eu espero que ele não tenha desconfiado de nada.

Dormi pensando na reação de Samantha quando visse a surpresa dela.

Logo que amanheceu, antes de todos levantarem, fui correndo para o Chalé de Samantha, fiquei parada do lado do chalé, meio de longe para que ninguem desconfiasse de nada.

Derrepente ouvi um grito.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH - gritou Samantha

As pessoas dos outros chalés sairam imediatamente e foram em direção ao Chalé onde estava Samantha. Todas as meninas do chalé sairam correndo de lá de dentro e Samantha logo atras. Até que Quiron chegou.

- O que está acontecendo meninas? - Perguntou ele

Todas estavam pulando

- Eu estava colocando minha roupa quando um sapo grande e nogento pulou em cima de mim! - Disse Samantha pulando de nojo também

Estava certa de que meu plano iria começar jaja, mais poderia jurar que não tinha colocado nenhum sapo lá dentro. Começei a pensar que havia outra pessoa do acampamento que estava aprontando com Samantha também, mais por enquanto não fiquei pensando em quem seria, pois estava muito ansiosa para ver a reação dela quando a minha surpresa começasse. Os campistas estavam voltando para seus chalés quando de repente Samantha começou a pular e se coçar cada vez mais. Os campistas voltaram imediatamente.

- O que está acontecendo agora Samantha? - Quiron perguntou novamente

- Annabeth oque você aprontou com a Samantha dessa vez? - Percy veio do meu lado e me perguntou

- Nada, eu não fiz nada! - Respondi

- Sei! - Ele disse

- E então Samantha oque está acontecendo dessa vez com você? - Quiron continuava perguntando

- Eu não sei, de repente começou a me dar uma coceira tão forte que... - Ela não conseguiu falar mais nada

Samantha começou a pular, gritar e se coçar muito. Todos os campistas começaram a rir. Até que de repente ela se virou para mim, viu que eu estava morrendo de tanto rir, e correu em minha direção.

- Foi você né Annabeth? - Vei com a mão levantada pronta para me bater

Quando ela estava pronta para me dar um tapa, virei as braços dela, colocando-os em suas costas.

- Não me julgue sem me conhecer Samantha! - Disse a ela

- Solte-a agora Annabeth! - Ordenou Quiron

Imediatamente a soltei.

- Annabeth, venha comigo agora! - Ordenou Quiron

Eu não tinha outra escolha, e o segui. Enquanto estavamos indo olhei para tras e Samantha ainda está pulando de tanto se coçar, e Percy foi ajuda-la.

Então chegamos a Casa Grande.

- Annabeth, eu não gostei nem um pouco do que você feiz com a Samantha! - Disse ele

- Mais não foi eu Quiron, juro! - Disse tentando me livrar dessa

- Annabeth, você sabe que jurar em falso não tras muita sorte! E afinal eu vi você colocando alguma coisa na roupa da Samantha, o que você colocou lá? - perguntou ele, como se já solbesse

Fiquei em silêncio. De repente Percy e Samantha chegam.

- Quiron, descobri o que tem na roupa da Samantha! - Disse ele entrando

- Qualquer um que vê ela pulando daquele jeito sabe oque tem na roupa dela! - Disse bem nervosa, pra que o Percy tinha que se mete nisso que não diz respeito a ele. - E como você descobriu, foi meche na roupa dela!

- E se fosse hein Annabeth? - Samantha disse com aquela cara de sem vergonha.

-Então Samantha, sabe oque é?, é que eu não to falando com você, mais se quise fala com a minha mão fique avontade! - Disse acabando com a graça dela.

Depois do que eu disse Quiron ficou me olhando e Samantha ficou quietinha. Acho que Quiron não conhecia esse meu lado... podemos dizer "ciumento". Bem se não fosse pela Samantha esse meu lado nunca teria aparecido, a não ser por outra pessoa.

- Então Percy, oque tem na roupa dela? - Quiron perguntou

- Tem pó de mico, agora só não sei quem colocou isso na roupa dela! - Respondeu Percy

- Eu sei - Disse Quiron olhando para mim - Samantha vá tomar um banho e você Percy, volte para suas atividades!

- O Percy poderia me acompanhar!- Disse Samantha querendo me provocar.

- Só se for pra ele te acompanhar até a porta pra vê se você vai embora - Disse querendo socar a cara dela

- Annabeth e Samantha parem! - Disse Quiron

O pior é que ela me provocava e eu levava a bronca. Gostaria de saber por que ele sempre falava o meu nome primeiro! Bom mais enfim, logo que Samantha saiu (que eu acho que já estava demorando muito!) Percy voltou para suas atividades do acampamento.

Eu estava morrendo de vontade de sair correndo por aquela porta, pois sabia que lá vinha bronca ou discurso. (:s)

- Annabeth, fiquei muito chateado com você! - Disse ele começando um discurso - Fiquei chateado, por que você é uma das pessoas que eu mais confio, você está aqui desde os 7 anos de idade, você está aqui a mais tempo que a Samantha, deveria ser um exemplo para ela, deveria ensinar alguma coisa para ela como lutar por exemplo...

Quando ele disse que eu deveria ensinar alguma coisa para ela, pensei comigo mesma: "eu já estou ensinando ela a não se meter comigo, acho até que essa brincadeira que eu fiz com ela foi BEM fraca!"

Já havia passado uma hora e Quiron ainda estava falando. Já estava ficando cansada, ele estava me contando a minha propria historia, começei a bater o pé no chão, a coçar a cabeça, a mecher em alguma coisa que tinha em cima de uma mesa, até que me veio em mente uma musica perfeita para aquele momento, era a seguinte musica: Blah Blah Blah - Kesha

Ba-da-da-da-ba-ba- Blah Blah Blah.  
Comin' out your mouth with your blah blah blah.  
Just zip your lips like a pad-lock.  
And meet me in the back with a jack and the juke box.  
I don't really care where you live at. (Oh)  
Just turn around, boy lemme hit that.  
Don't be a little bitch with your chit chat.  
Just show me where your dick's at.

Music starts.  
Listen hot, stars.  
I'm in love. (Love)  
With this song.  
So just hush. (Hush)  
Baby shut up.  
Heard enough.

[Chorus]  
Stop ta-ta-talking that Blah Blah Blah.  
Think you'll be hittin' this.  
Nah, nah, nah.  
Not in the back of my car, a, a.  
If you keep talking that Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah,  
Blah.

[Verse 2]  
Boy, come on.  
You're a rockstar.  
Come put a little love in my love box.  
Wanna dance with no pants on. (Holla)  
Meet me in the back with a jack and the juke box.  
So cut to the chase, kid.  
Cause i know you don't care what my middle name is.  
I wanna be naked, but you wasted.

Music starts.  
Listen hot, stars.  
I'm in love. (Love)  
With this song.  
So just hush. (Hush)  
Baby shut up.  
Heard enough.

[Chorus]  
Stop ta-ta-talking that Blah Blah Blah.  
Think you'll be hittin' this.  
Nah, nah, nah.  
Not in the back of my car, a, a.  
If you keep talking that Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah,  
Blah.  
Oh!

You be delaying, you always sayin' some shit  
You say I'm playin' I'm never layin this di...  
Sayin blah blah blah cause I don't care who you are  
In this bar it only matters who I am

Stop ta-ta-talking that  
Blah blah blah  
Think you'll be getting this  
Nah nah nah  
Not in the back of my  
Car-ar-ar  
If you keep talking that  
Blah blah blah blah blah

Blah blah blah  
Think you'll be getting this  
Nah nah nah  
Not in the back of my  
Car-ar-ar  
If you keep talking that  
Blah blah blah blah blah  
Ohh  
Blah Blah Blah  
Stop talking  
Stop ta-ta-talking that

Até que enfim ele parou de falar e pediu que eu voltasse as minhas atividades. Sai de lá pensando em uma outra pessoa que poderia estar se vingando de Samantha também, mais não conseguia pensar em ninguem, as pessoas que eu pensava não fazia sentido. Estava passando em frente o chalé onde fica Samantha, e vi uma pessoa saindo de lá, e pode ter certeza de que essa pessoa não pertencia aquele chalé. De repente essa pessoa se virou para mim e então pude ver quem era.

- Você! - Disse de queixo caido


	19. Chapter 19

Pessoal, vo continuar a história aqui mesmo tudo bem! Por Favor me desculpem pela demora, deixei vocês esperando de mais, mais também deixei vocês BEM ansiosos né! Mais enfim pessoal, nesse capitulo finalmente vai aparecer a pessoa que Annabeth viu saindo do Chalé de Samantha, e também vai acontecer uma coisa bem chata, mais não dexistam de ler minha História que agora voltei com tudo, estou cheia de ideias, mais só não fiquem muito bravos comigo se eu demorar um pouco para colocar o capitulo 20, prometo que não vou demorar tanto assim de novo tudo bem!

E pra quem ainda não entendeu a "vingança" de Annabeth, ela está se "vingando" assim: ela não faiz absolutamente nada contra Samantha e isso vai deixando Samantha cada vez mais desesperada, por que ela não faiz ideia do que Annabeth pode aprontar, então pessoal a "vingança" da Annabeth e deixar a Samantha desesperada como ela fico, ou seja, a Samantha tava ficando louca quase de tanto medo que sentia. entenderam?

Então pessoal está ai pra vocês o capitulo 19 espero que vocês gostem bastante!

E muito muito obrigado pelo paciencia de terem esperado, e obrigado por todos os elogios! Beijaooo pessoal e boa leitura ;D

* * *

Capitulo 19 - Annabeth POV

No capitulo anterior, depois de ouvir um discurso da minha própria vida, estava pensando em quem poderia estar brincando ou se vingando de Samantha também, até que vi uma pessoa saindo do chalé dela e consegui ver quem era.

- Você? - Disse de queixo caído

- Oi! - Disse essa pessoa com uma cara de que não estava entendendo nada

- Não esperava ver VOCÊ aqui! - Disse

- Pois é! - respondeu

- Então foi você que colocou o sapo na roupa da Samantha? Como você ficou sabendo desse negocio entre mim e a Samantha? - Perguntei

-Respondendo sua primeira pergunta, sim foi eu que coloquei o sapo lá, e respondendo a segunda pergunta, quando cheguei, ouvi uns campistas falando que você estava brigando com a Samantha, e resolvi fazer uma brincadeirinha com ela! - Respondeu

- Legal, fui - Disse saindo

- Depois eu te procuro pra gente conversa! - Disse essa pessoa

- Não tenho nada pra fala com você, nem vem, ainda não gosto de você! - Disse

Fui logo falar com Percy, pois tinha certeza que ele já sabia quem havia chegado no acampamento.

- Percy, quero falar com você - Disse

- Pode falar Annie! - Respondeu ele

- Você sabe quem chegou no acampamento né, por que você não me contou? - Perguntei

- Annie, eu não sei de nada! - Respondeu ele

- É claro que você sabe, você gosta muito dessa pessoa, claro que sabe! - Disse bem nervosa

- Annie calma, quem é essa pessoa! - Perguntou ele tentando me acalmar

- É ela Percy, é ela! - Respondi

- Ela quem Annie? - Perguntou ele

Estava bem nervosa, estava com medo de perder o Percy de vez agora.

- É a Rachel, a sua querida! - Disse quase chorando de nervoso

- Annie calma, não precisa ficar assim, você sabe que eu te amo e sempre vou te amar! - disse ele se aproximando de mim

- Eu sei, mais as vezes chego a duvidar do seu sentimento por mim! - disse

- Mais isso é ridículo... - eu o interrompi

- Não é Percy, eu estou lutando pra afastar a Samantha de você para que possamos ter um romance só nosso, mais toda vez que consigo afasta - La um pouco, você vê ela em um canto triste e vai atrás dela, já estou cansada disso, e como se não bastasse a Samantha agora tem a Rachel também! - disse me aliviando um pouco.

- Me desculpa não sabia, mais o que você quer dizer com está cansada disso?

- Claro você nunca sabe de nada, eu quero dizer que estou pensando em desistir de você! - Disse

- Como? - ele perguntou - Quer dizer... Você não pode fazer isso..., q..quer dizer, não depois de tudo que agente passo.

- Claro que posso, e é isso que eu vou fazer!

-Não, mais Annie... - Eu o interrompi

- Não Percy, chega! - disse saindo e com lagrimas nos olhos

- Annie, Annabeth - Ele me chamou.

Quando ele me chamou, uma lagrima caiu, mas mesmo assim segui em frente sem olhar para trás, não queria ver mais uma vez que estava perdendo o garoto da minha vida.

Percy POV

Não sabia o que fazer, Annabeth havia desistido de mim. No momento em que vi ela saindo do Chalé, me dei conta de que estava perdendo a garota que eu mais amo. Fui para perto do rio, fiquei sentado lá na borda, pensando em o que eu iria fazer agora para ter Annabeth de volta pra mim. Até que Grover chegou.

- Ei Percy, por acaso você sabe o que aconteceu com Annabeth? Ela está treinando... Bem podemos dizer pra vale, ela quase arrancou a cab... - Eu o interrompi

- Grover para! - Disse

- Ah sim, já sei o que aconteceu logo vocês vão voltar, relaxa! - Disse ele tentando me animar, eu acho.

Dei uma risadinha de canto.

- Ela desistiu de mim! - Disse me virando e saindo - Vou treinar um pouco

- Hum, vai lá sim, vai ser bom! - Disse Grover

- Não vai ser bom não! - Disse

- Espera ai Percy. - Disse ele vindo em minha direção - Por que não vai ser bom?

- Grover, eu vou treinar certo?

- Certo!

- E quem vai estar lá?

- Samantha?

- Não Grover, Annabeth! - Disse já nervoso - vai ser péssimo ficar olhando para ela e lembrar que ela desistiu de mim, olhar para ela e não poder beija-lá.

Continuei andando cada vez mais rápido.

- É meu amigo não da pra sua situação ficar pior né! – Disse ele

Parei e virei para ele.

- Da sim, se eu tiver que lutar com ela ou se tiver alguma caça a bandeira ela vai me matar! – disse

Estava com um pouco de medo dela, pois ela terminou comigo por causa da Samantha, e acho que ela deve estar com raiva de mim, estava com medo dela me matar.

Mas estava com mais medo de que ela não voltasse mais para mim.

Annabeth POV

Estava muito triste em ter dito para o Percy que eu desisti dele. Eu nunca imaginei que iria dizer aquilo para alguém, muito menos que eu disse aquilo para o Percy.

Acho que agora, eu estava mais do que nunca precisando de uma amiga.

Depois de alguns minutos descarregando minha raiva, Quiron aparece com uma garota ao seu lado. No instante que a vi, pensei: "Mais uma não!"

Então Quiron se aproximou.

- Boa tarde Annabeth – Disse Quiron

- Só se for pra você! – Sussurrei

- O que você disse? – Ele perguntou

- Nada – Respondi

- Bom essa daqui é a Sarah Walker!

- Prazer em te conhecer Annabeth – Disse Sarah

- O prazer é todo meu – Disse

- Gostaria que você a ajudasse a treinar – Disse ele

- É que eu acabei de t... – Ela me interrompeu

- Por Favor, Annabeth! – disse ela me interrompendo

Ela tinha um olhar bem diferente de quando conheci Samantha. A Sarah parecia ser bem legal e sincera. Sarah Walker: cabelo castanho meio escuro e com mexas naturais mais claras, olhos verde-água, uma calça jeans com alguns detalhes, uma blusa do acampamente e um all-star xadrez.

Quando estávamos começando a treinar, Percy, Leo e Grover estavam vindo em nossa direção. Quando eles se aproximaram, fiquei olhando para o Percy e ele para mim, Sarah ficou olhando para o Leo e ele para ela.

- Bom já vi que estou sobrando! Fui – Disse Grover

Estavamos paralisados, eu estava olhando para o Percy e pensando no que havia dito a ele alguns minutos atrás. Não fazia ideia do que iria acontecer agora.


	20. Chapter 20

Pessoal me desculpe pela demora! Esse capitulo Percy e Annabeth ainda estão separados, Rachel fica sabendo atraves do Percy sobre a separação dele e de Annabeth, mas o maior erro dela é que ela vai dizer a Annabeth que esta sabendo... Mais pro final como sei que vocês não iriam me perdoar, coloquei um finalzinho muito fofo entre Percy e Annabeth... Bem acho que já falei D++! ta ai o capitulo 20 pra vocês, pessoal vou demorar um pouco para postal o capitulo 21 mais eu vo posta hein! KKK

Uma Otima leitura pra vocês! ;D

* * *

Capitulo 20 – Sarah POV

No capitulo anterior havia acabado de conhecer Annabeth Chase, pelo jeito dela, ela parecia ser uma ótima pessoa. Não sei por que mais tinha a impressão de que iríamos nos dar muito bem. Estávamos indo treinar, quando de repente chegaram três garotos... Bem na verdade dois garotos e um sátiro, enfim Annabeth ficou olhando para o garoto de olhos verdes, já eu fiquei meio que encantada com o garoto de olhos castanhos e cabelo castanho escuro.

- Bom Sarah, esse é Percy Jackson filho de Poseidon, esse é Grover o protetor de Percy, e esse que esta babando na sua frente é Leonardo Scott filho de Apollo! – Disse Annabeth

- Prazer sou Sarah Walker, filha de Demether e... – Annabeth me interrompeu

- Bom vamos começar então Sarah? – Disse Annabeth

- Aonde vocês vão Annabeth? – Perguntou Leo

- trein... – eu a interrompi

- Vamos treinar, quer vir? – Perguntei

Annabeth POV

- Não ele não quer não, vamos! – Disse puxando Sarah

- Então vamos – Disse Sarah com uma voz desapontada

Estávamos indo quando Percy segurou meu braço.

- Annie, você não estava falando serio né? Quer dizer você não desistiu de mim né? – Perguntou ele olhando para mim

- Sim Percy, eu falei serio sim! – Disse me virando e saindo

Então eu e Sarah começamos a treinar, depois de um tempo me analisando, Sarah começou a fazer perguntas para mim.

- Annabeth! – Sarah me chamou

- Pode falar Sarah – Respondi

- Sei que não deveria me meter, mas... O que ouve entre você e Percy? Quer dizer, eu não sei o que aconteceu antes com vocês, mas... Você parecia estar brava com ele! – Perguntou ela

- Sarah, gostei de você! Vamos ate meu Chalé que te conto toda a historia! – Disse a ela

Comecei contar tudo que aconteceu comigo e com o Percy. E logo depois ela começou a me contar a historia dela, o que eu não imaginava é que ela já havia conhecido minha melhor amiga Thalia.

Percy POV

Ainda não estava acreditando que Annabeth havia dito aquilo.

- Percy, oque você achou da Sarah? – Leo me perguntou

- Ela parece ser bem legal! Não vou nem te perguntar o que você achou dela, por que pela cara que você fez quando bateu o olho nela eu já sei! – Respondi

- Eu? Não fiz nada! – Disse ele

- Leo, você esta apaixonado! – Disse a ele

- Para com isso Percy, ate por que ela deve ter namorado – Disse ele com um olhar meio desapontado.

- Por que você acha isso? – Perguntei

- Ah eu só acho, não sei por que! – Respondeu ele – E mesmo que ela não tiver namorado, ela não vai querer nada comigo.

- Não duvida não hein! Kkk – Disse a ele

- Não duvidar do que Percy? – Perguntou ele como se não estivesse entendendo

- Ué, ela olhou pra você com tanta fé que você fosse conversar com ela agora ou logo de cara pedisse pra namorar! Kkkk – Disse brincando com ele

- Para com isso Percy, acho que depois dessa vou voltar para minhas atividades do acampamento.

Ri. Leo foi lá fora tomar um ar um pouco, de repente Rachel entra em meu Chalé correndo.

- Percyy, que saudade, como você está? – Disse Rachel vindo em minha direção e me abraçando forte

- Oi Rachel, que surpresa! Estou bem e você? – Respondi

- Bem!

Confesso que fiquei um pouco feliz em ter encontrado ela novamente, mais ainda estava meio triste por que meu assunto ainda não estava resolvido com Annabeth, bem da parte dela ela dizia que estava mais não podia acreditar naquilo.

Annabeth POV

Era incrível como o Percy não esperava nem um dia e já ia atrás de outra. O que fiquei mais chateada, é que vê-lo conversando com a Rachel, comecei a perceber que estava deixando o caminho livre para que os dois pudessem ficar juntos, confesso que não queria que isso acontecesse, o Percy deveria ficar comigo mais não fazia ideia do que fazer. Sarah estava sentada do meu lado e começou a perceber o jeito que eu olhava para o Percy.

- Annie? – Sarah me chamou

- Hum! – Respondi

- Sei que não deveria me meter, mas... Já me metendo, sei que você está chateada pelo fato de o Percy ser meio mole e correr atrás da Samantha quando você consegue afasta-la um pouco, mas... Acho que terminar com ele não foi sua melhor decisão no momento! – Disse Sarah

- Sarah, cansei de correr atrás da nossa felicidade e ele não fazer absolutamente nada, me diz uma coisa que ele fez para que pudéssemos ter um relacionamento tranquilo! Não tem por que até agora ele só arrumou problemas, não aguento mais! – Disse me virando e saindo

Sarah correu atrás de mim.

- Mas... Bem, só acho que isso não seria a coisa certa a fazer! – Disse Sarah

- Por que eu fiz a coisa errada? Você acha que era melhor eu ter ficado com ele e sofrendo por causa da Samantha? – Perguntei

- Não, mas o que adianta você ficar longe dele se você está sofrendo do mesmo jeito ou melhor está sofrendo ainda mais! E acho que fez a coisa errada sim, por que a Samantha não é sua maior preocupação no momento, é a Rachel e... – eu a interrompi

- E o Percy gosta um pouco dela! – Disse

- Então Annie, volta com ele, por que você estando longe é pior, pois está dando uma oportunidade para que eles possam ficar juntos! – Disse Sarah

- Tudo bem Sarah vou pensar em tudo que você me disse! Mas e você e o Leo? Não vai sair nada dessa "amizade" rápida? – Perguntei

- Bom não sei... – Disse Sarah meio envergonhada.

- Sei! – Disse me virando e saindo

Mais tarde, Rachel veio me procurar.

- Oi Annie... – eu a interrompi

- Sem intimidades, por favor, Annie só para os mais próximos! – Disse interrompendo-a.

- Tudo bem! Fiquei sabendo que você e o Percy estavam juntos... – eu a interrompi novamente

- E isso te importa por que mesmo? – Perguntei

- Nada só que estava conversando com ele e ele comentou e disse que vocês termiram por causa de uma tal de Samantha... Bem queria ajudar o Percy, você não me ajudaria a resolver o problema da Samantha? Isso iria ajudar vocês dois! – Disse Rachel

- Rachel por que você não abre o jogo logo, eu sei muito bem o que você quer – Disse

- Quero ajudar vocês... – eu a interrompi

- Não você quer ver o caminho livre pra correr para o Percy, por isso está me pedindo ajuda, mas fica sabendo que você eu nunca irei ajudar! – Disse me virando e saindo

- Annabeth – Rachel me chamou

Nem olhei para trás, segui em frente. Depois do jantar, estava sentada em frente ao meu chalé vendo a lua quando Percy chegou.

- Annie, será que podemos conversar? – Ele perguntou

- senta! – Disse

- Annie, me desculpe por tudo que fiz, nunca quis e nunca vou querer te magoar na minha vida, te amo demais mesmo que as vezes não pareça, tenho muito medo de te perder e as vezes não sei o que faço, nunca trocaria essa garota maravilhosa, inteligente, carinhosa que você é pela Samantha ou pela Rachel, nem por qualquer outra. Te amo eternamente e quero que você nunca se esqueça disso, você é tudo pra mim, você me completa sem você não sou nada, Te amo! – Disse Percy

Uma lagrima escorreu em meu rosto, estava sem palavras. Essa era a coisa mais bonita que já me falaram.

- Percy... eu... eu...

- shhh, não precisa falar nada, apenas me beije! – disse ele se aproximando

Então o beijei, foi o melhor beijo que já tivemos. Depois ficamos olhando as estrelas abraçadinhos, estava muito feliz que tudo tinha dado certo. Mas agora Rachel não poderia ficar sabendo de nada, ela sempre quis me ver brigando com o Percy e o caminho livre para ela, então por que não fazer o sonho dela se realizar.


End file.
